The Power Of Four
by ChayCredible
Summary: Every thousands of years,there comes a time when four must rise.They are either the purest or the darkest of wizards, never inbetween.They have the power to put a stop to or cause death.They will rise and they will rise soon.Story of a group of Elementals
1. Chapter 1

**The Power OF Four**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Mostly everything is JK's.

Story Summary:Every thousands of years , there comes a time when four must rise. They are either the purest or the darkest of wizards, never in-between. They have the power to put a stop to or cause death. The world is held in those four hands. Whether to conquer or protest, it is what they must do. They alone can change the fate of the Wizarding World, and it will happen and it will happen soon.

A/n I know I haven't finished my other story but I'm working on it, but I really did want to do this even though I'm not finished with Guardian Angel. It will get finished its just on a hiatus right now. I really like this idea and want to do it. So here it is, chapter one of The Power Of Four.

Intro/Epilogue

Every thousands of years , there comes a time when four must rise. They are either the purest or the darkest of wizards, never in-between. They have the power to put a stop to or cause death. The world is held in those four hands. Whether to conquer or protest, it is what they must do. They alone can change the fate of the Wizarding World, and it will happen and it will happen soon.

The last four fought heavily to conquer the Wizarding World, They were to powerful to bring down and when on the brink of the fall of the Wizarding World one brave soul stood against them. He fought with all his might but was easily taken down. The did not kill him but rather sat an example of their mercy by letting him live on, but that would be their down fall.

Many years later the four conquered the Wizarding World and were thinking of expanding to the Muggle World. Just when the four came to the decision they would conquer the Muggle World also, they were interrupted. There in the way stood it would appear the same wizard, that had confronted them many a years ago. This time the four had no intentions of letting him survive, and it showed.

They attack using all the power they had except for their elemental powers, but it seemed it had no affect on him as they stood patting and exhausted. He stood as tall as ever and rising his wand to them, he casted an unknown incantation ,draining the remaining of the fours powers into four small stones. Each stone as the power filled into tell turn the color of the element as which one of the four controlled. Though the four can never be destroy they were powerless and that was enough for the Wizarding World to regain power and rebuild the destroy.

It is said that the wizard that interrupted their conquer was the son of wizard they let survive many of years ago. He after so many years, came up with not only the idea but the way also to defeat the four. He created a magical barrier as to which he would be able to stop any of their spells ,hexes, or charms they tried to cast upon him, but the only downfall to this barrier was that it did not work against their elemental powers. Knowing that the four couldn't be destroyed he came up with a plan to lock away their powers inside 4 stones.

He knew he was far too old now to succeed in defeating the four, even with the Barrier and the stones, so he told his eldest son of his plan, and beg of him to complete the task for him. His son then countered that he was not willing to risk his life for something so stupid, said it would be like walking into a lions den covered in meat. Having no one else to turn to he told his second born of his idea and theory. His son told him he was willing to accept the task, and his father trained him until his death.

The son feeling it was time to strike stepped forward to confront them. Winning the battle and locking away their power in stones, he sat off to hind them. Until this day no one knows where the stones are. In fact most believe that the events recorded throughout out those ten years of terror never happen, it is better for everyone if we believe something so horrible can never happen again, or at all. But the biggest question is' Where are the four now?'

Chapter One: Whats Happening To Me?(Part 1)

"Albus, you honestly think that that poor excuse of a piece of history is real." sighed McGonagall, as she paced around the Headmasters Office. "I mean you can't actually believe that four wizards alone could possibly have conquered the entire Wizarding Community without any help what so ever."

"But Minerva I do believe that it is real." said Dumbledore. "The tale has been told for ages, and yet it has never changed, it is real and soon I feel that four will rise again."

"Albus, it's a bloody children's story!" yelled Minerva. " It has no true and the four shall not be returning anytime soon."

"Oh but you mistake what I have said. I said that four will rise, not return."

"So your saying that there will be four new elementals. You can't possibly think..."

"Yes I do, and we must figure out who the four are immediately. They can not join the dark side, if they do I fear we might not survive this time." bellowed Dumbledore as a worried look crossed his face. He felt it was his job to make sure that they at least tried to make sure the four wouldn't turn out like the pervious four. It was their only chance of survival.

"Your serious?" asked Minerva, and Albus nodded and she continued with a sigh. "Than I guess we should get the searching than."

* * *

Draco's POV 

Today is so boring, man I wish something exciting would happen. With only three days left of summer, you'd think it would be way more interesting than this. Blaise said his parents said he could spend the rest of the summer at our Manor, since his parents are going to their beach house in Paris, France and won't be back til after we return to Hogwarts. So it will be the last time we see them until Christmas holiday.

I'm siting outside on the family dock and watching the clouds. Father doesn't like it when I do this, he says it a waste of my time, that I can be doing something more productive. I really could care less what he thinks though, so I do it anyway.

"Draco sweetie please get up from the grass, you don't want to make your father angry do you?" mother calls from inside the house. "Plus Blaise is here and he's up stairs put away his things in his bedroom." Blaise comes over often and by our families being so close we both have our own rooms in the others manor.

"Okay mom, I'll be in there in a second." I call back to her getting up. I ran into the house and through the kitchen and quickly grab a cookie from one of the house elves passing by with a tray. About time I get up to Blaise's room, my cookie is gone and Blaise is half way out the room holding his Firebolt in hand. Blaise being an excellent chaser, he needs a fast broom to advance down the field with the ball.

"Hey, I thought we would play some quidditch." said Blaise. "I mean if your going to try out for chaser this year you'll need your practice. Since no offence but your not that good of a seeker."

"What! I was an excellent seeker!" I yelled. Blaise then gave me a stop lying look. "Well... I was better than the hufflepuff seeker."

"Dra that's not saying much." laughed Blaise as he hit me on my back and mounted his broom. "You got ten seconds to go get your broom and meet me back here, and then we will see if your as bad of a chaser as you are seeker."

I'll show him, I'll be a way better chaser than he can ever dream of him being. I'll Dare him mock me, I just never tried that hard. I headed into my closet and look over my selection of brooms. Of course I have them all but what would be the best? Ah I'll fight fire with fire, so I pick the Firebolt also and mount it in my room ,as to get a head start on the unsuspecting Blaise. I fly out into the hall and right pass him.

I hear him call me a cheating git, as he begins to speed up. He catches up and is now flying along side of me as we enter the atrium. I look over to see him smirking, he thinks he's going to win, over my dead body. Ha like I'm going to let him win after all the crap he said about me. I bump Blaise into a near by plant inside the atrium, he flies and tumbles into a table.

"Oh so we're playing dirty now, big mistake." his says dusting off the dirt on him and running and hopping on his broom. Like he's going to catch up after that, ha fat chance. As I enter the other side of the house, I figure I'll just take the top floor window, which looks out to the quidditch pitch.

I turn around and see no sign of Blaise anywhere behind me. See I knew he couldn't beat me.

"Victory will soon be mine" I say to no one in particular, as I pump one of my fist into the air. I nearing the window when I take one last look behind me. Blaise is speeding up and is advancing fast. I lean forward to spend up, as Blaise raises his wand and points it directly at me.

Oh shit Oh shit, maybe I shouldn't have push him off his broom after all.

I'm infront of the window now as I see Blaise lips move and a burst of red light shoots out from his wand heading straight for me. I fumble to get my wand out my pocket but it is to late, the red light hit me square in the chest and I crash through the window and start to fall in the ground.

"Ah Blaise I'm going to kill you if I don't die!" I yell up at him as he is spiraling down in attempt to catch me. I getting closer to the ground and I know I only have a couple seconds left, Blaise isn't flying fast enough to catch, so I close my eyes and prepare myself for the impact.

A minute passes and I began to feel around on my body. Thank Merlin, I alive! But I should have hit the floor what's going on. I open my eyes to see Blaise staring at me with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"No way, no way." he says looking at me.

"What? Why are you staring?"

"Your...your flying."

"What?"

"Your flying, as in with out a broom stick."

What? No one can fly with out a broom stick, maybe when he hit that table he hit it a little too hard.

"Blaise are you smoking some type on muggle drug, no one can fly with out a broom stick!"

"But your...your flying now. If you don't believe me look down."

Sure enough when I look down the ground is at least three feet under me and I'm hovering above it. No way, no one can fly with out a broom, this isn't happening.

"No way, I'm flying!" I say. "Blaise I'm flying!"

"No shit sherlock, I can see that. In fact I'm the one who pointed it out." he says, someone's gotten over me flying rather quickly, well quickly enough to insult me.

"Hey don't be mad cause you can't fly!" I laughed sicking out my tongue.

"You can't fly either stupid"

"No now you're the stupid one, I 'm flying now."

"Correction your hovering, I don't see you actually flying."

"I can watch this!" I say trying to take off into the sky, but failing miserably and remain there flipping in the air.

"See, you can't even go anywhere! Your just rolling around in a air."

"I can you just mad is all cause you still need a broom to fly and I can do it free form!"

"I bet you can't even get down."

"I bet I can." I say and start to try and air swim door. Why won't it work? Maybe I need to concentrate. I think to myself after taking a deep breath that I want to go down. The I feel heaver than before and fall to the floor on my butt. "See I got down."

"Please, you fell!"

"So you just said I couldn't get down, you never said how." I laugh.

"Okay but anyway, how were you able to fly like that?"

"I don't know I just did." I tell him as I wipe the dirt off of my shorts.

"I think we should go find out how you were able to do that, you never know what else might happen." he says dismounting his broom and walking towards the house.

"Yeah I think we should go find out what's happen to me. To the library!" I yell as we are almost at the house, then I remember my broom pulling out my wand I call out "_Accio broom_" and my broom zooms down into my hands.

Then turning to Blaise I say "Now lets go."

He nodded and just as we are entering I say "You know I won right?"

"What you cheated in the first place!"

"But let not forget that when you tried to cheat, you knocked me out the window and on to the quidditch pitch, resulting in me wining. So ha I did win"

"Okay Draco what ever." he sighs as we enter the house heading to the library.

* * *

Hermione's POV 

Three days left tell I have to go back to, like summer couldn't get any shorter! I mean didn't I just get back from The Burrows three days ago. This summer was so uneventful. Maybe I shouldn't have did all my summer work the first week of the break. Ah, well I guess I can read, but haven't I already read each book twice now. Oh Merlin I really do need to buy some new books.

I wonder if Ginny would lead me a book. Probably not, I don't think she reads much anyway. Speaking of reading I think I'll just go to Diagon Alley tomorrow and get a couple more books.

So there only one other option, the television. So I hopped out of my room and headed down to the kitchen to pop some popcorn for the movie. Grabbing a bowl and filling it up with the popcorn I went into the livingroom. I decided I wanted to watch a horror movie. So I put in the movie Black Christmas and turned on the tv with blanket wrapped around me and began to watch it.

Merlin, you'd think these girls would have thought to leave the house, I mean everyone's already dead. It just the four left and when they finally realize that their getting killed off one by one they want to run. How stupid! They should have been gone! And when they finally do gets the sense to run the other two get killed, this movie stupid!

I'm nearing the end of the movie, and some guy is looking at the dead bodies of the two killers. I'm screaming "Run fool, they ain't dead, they never are!" at the guy in the tv when he gets killed. "See I told you."

Then the two other girls about to get killed and between me screaming "Run!" at the tv and yelling "Oh my god" at the chick in the movie, I end up on the floor ,blanket on the other side of the room, and popcorn every where. I then hop up and yell "Behind you!" to the girl in the movie with my hand out stretched infront of me, as the angry of how stupid this girl in the movie is, and yet she still survives. What type of stuff is that!?

"I'm never watching that bull crap again!" I scream to myself. "It just makes me so mad, watching movies where the dumb girl always survives!"

I go up stairs not bothering to clean the mess, I'll get it tomorrow. Nobodies here anyways, so It will be fine on the floor for now.

I slam my door shut and change into my pajamas. I grab the nearest book, which happens to be my photo album, hop on my bed, and begin to look through it. Flipping through several pages in the book I see various pictures of me, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Whether it just me and Ginny or all four of us its us having a great time, making silly faces at the camera, hugging, smiling, or me nagging Ron. We are all there.

Then I see a picture of all of The Order Of The Phoenix, we are smiling and standing there looking as proud as ever. Scanning over the photo I see Harry standing next to Sirius, with Sirius's smiling with his arm around Harry. Thinking about Sirius, I remember what happened at the Ministry just a few mouth ago. I place my hand on my chest where I was hit with that curse by Dolohov. The memories flood back to me as I think about what happen to Sirius, the angry built up inside of me is released. I feel my body temperature rise and my photo album burst into flames.

I quickly jump off the bed and begin to put out the fire.

Oh no oh no, please don't let it be too badly damaged!

When I put out the fire I look over the book, the binding of the book and the outside of the book was severely burnt, but the inside remained in good condition.

Oh thank God! I don't know what I would have done with out my Photo Album.

I looked down at my hands and noticed no scorch marks. Why hadn't I been burnt too? Had it been me who started the fire? I have to tell Ginny what just happened, she might know whats going on with me. Maybe I could pick up a book on what's happening to me at Flourish and Blotts tomorrow. Yes that is what I'm going to do.

A/N Well thats chapter one of The Power Of Four. How do you like it? Tell me I really want to know? Next chapter will be about the other two elemental. Can you figure out all four elemental and there elemental power?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Power Of Four**

Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own any of the characters, well maybe some you don't recognize but other than that every thing belongs to J.K

A/N– Well not many reviews but I'm still going to continue anyway. Got a couple of views and favorites and alerts so I'm going to do it for them. Hope other will want to read once more chapters are updated.

_Dream_

'_Thoughts'_

Chapter Two: What happening to me(Part 2)

Ginny's POV

I had just a waken from a very horrible dream. The images still lingered in my mind. It seem very odd but yet so real. I was sure it was real until I awake with Ron and Harry standing above me with worried looks on their face. They had asked what was wrong with me and asked why I was screaming like bloody murder but I just told them it was a bad dream and they shouldn't worry.

Ron nodded and left but Harry stayed back to comfort me. I knew Harry fancied me and I him but after months of waiting on him I gave up. So I didn't really have interest in him anymore. After minutes of silence I told him that he could leave and I was okay and to go down to breakfast. He sighed but went anyway.

I sat up and curled my knees into my chest with my arms wrapped around them. Closing my eyes a little bit, the images from last night began to play again.

_I was standing in the middle of a battle field. Bodies lay everywhere and curses and spells flew around me. I choked back the tears as I looked around at some familiar faces. There in front of me was Lupin, mum, dad and George laying silently faced down on the floor. _

"_Ginny!" someone cried from a head of me. I looked up and saw Harry and Ron running towards me. Just as they near me I see a green burst of light fly threw the air and hit Ron directly in the back, sending him flying to my feet. I burst into more tears as I see the light leave Ron's eyes. Harry grabs me and begins to dragged my away._

_I pull back in attempt to get back to Ron, but Harry refuses to let go. I snatch back and begin to run back to Ron but then he is swallowed by the earth itself. A hand comes from the earth and grabs Ron into it's depth. By then Harry is at my side and is telling me we must go . I nodded and we begin to run but then the wind picks up and begins to move violently around us. A figure drops down from the sky and stands in our path. Harry grabs me and begins to run the other way but the earth opens up and another figure raises from the hole. I begin to shake my head and run the other way, but stop when a huge line of fire blocks the path ahead_. _Another figure steps out from behind the fire walking through it with easy as if the fire doesn't even burn. Then a typhoon appears and a figure steps out._

"_Where are your friends now girl?" laughed the first figure engulfed in the wind ._

"_Yeah, couldn't make it to the party?" asked the figure that had appeared from the typhoon, causing all of them to burst into historical laughter._

"_Aw, little Ginny's all alone"_ _mocked the flamed figure. Then Harry stepped forward and stood infront of me._

"_No she not alone, she's got me!"_ _yelled Harry to the figure as he started to walk forward. The flamed figure smirked and raised his hand towards Harry._

"_Not for long" he said as a fireball appeared in his and he throw it at Harry. It seemed that every thing slowed down as I jumped to knock Harry out the way, but was knocked back by a sudden gust of wind._

"_Harry!" I yelled as he was knocked to the ground with a umph. The figures laughed as the flamed figure locked Harry inside chamber of flames. His hand open and extended to keep Harry locked away._

"_So sorry your other little friends couldn't be here to enjoy the show." He said as he tightened his grip on the flames to heat up the chamber._

"_Oh, but we are here." yelled a voice coming from the sky. A blond haired boy flew down his hair blowing wildy through the air. He lands next to me and smirk. " Sorry it took us so long." I nodded and we both looked at the other four figure_.

"_Us." laughed the other air figure. "There is only you and what are you two going to do against us?"_

"_Well for one there is four of us." said Draco. "And I'm positive we can easily defeat you four, your like five hundred years old" he said as he laughed._

"_Why you ignorant little worm! I'll dare you talked to us in such a matter!" yelled the air figure. "You obviously can't count because there is only two not including the boy there." Pointing to Harry still locked in the chamber of flames. _

"_Don't be so sure about that one." said another figure as a typhoon flew in and disappeared dropping a raven haired boy down next to me. "You know Gin, we're only late because Hermione refused to come without these." He said holding up two mighty swords. He then handed one to me. I then felt the temperature raise. Looking up what appeared to be a meteor hits the ground in a burst of flames. Out steps a auburn hair girl. Hermione._

"_You know Blaise I was just making sure we were prepared, can't be too careful." laughed Hermione as she stepped next to Draco the four of us now standing in a battle line formation. She threw draco his sword and we each took our appreciate formation. "So are you going to let our friend go, or do we have to make you?"_

"_Haha you make me do anything girl? That will be the day."_ _laughed the other flamed elemental._ _"You honestly think you four can beat us? I'll show you real power" as he tightened his fist and the flamed chamber burst into ash. Killing Harry as well as leaving scorch marks on the ground._

_Hermione eyes turned a dangerous red, she was then engulf in flames and flew at the male fire elemental with all her rage as they began to fight in air combat. Knowing that it was time for battle I prepared myself. We were going to revenge everyone that they had killed. I wiped away the silent tears that had fallen and ran towards my elemental counterpart. Draco and Blaise engulfed themselves into their own elements and began to charge as well. We began to go into an all out battle. No one holding back, ready to kill the other that showed any sign of weakness._

_The battle raged on, our side beginning to grow tired but the other only seem to raise in energy_._ Then before any of us knew what had happened there was a giant explosion and when the smoke cleared Hermione laid motionless in the flamed elementals arms. He let her fall from his arms ,about a couple feet, before Draco flew over to catch her, as he was nearing the air elemental gave him one swift kick to the mid section and sledge-hammered him into the ground._ _Both him and Hermione spiraling into the ground with a hard impact._

"_Two down, two to go." said the air elemental as he laughed._

"_Correction, one." said the water elemental as he stabbed Blaise with his own sword. Blaise fell to his knee and I watched as the bright ocean blue his eyes once were left and turn a dark icy blue._

"_No!" I screamed as I just stopped fighting. My friends, all of them, they're died! "You killed them, you killed them all!"_

"_Don't worry, you'll be joining them soon" he said as he nodded at the others and they released their elemental energy all at once. I just stood there waiting but it never came._

That when Harry and Ron woke me up. Hmm... guess I should be going down to breakfast soon. I swing me feet off of the bed and stand up near the window. The flower on the window is dying. '_Guess I should have watered it. Maybe if I...'_ I was thinking as I reached out and touched it, but nothing happened...well at least not right away. As I started to take my hand off of it I saw the unthinkable. The plant it's growing. I quickly withdrew my hand from it and went to go get dressed. This was not normal, and the sooner I learned more about what was going on the better.

I ran down the stairs after getting dressed. To find that everyone had already eaten and they were beginning to clean up.

"Ginny dear, the boys tell me you had a rough night." said mum as she flicked her wand and the dishes started to magically clean themselves. "I left your plate on the table dear, I hope you feel better." she said as she walked into the den, to clean up the mess Fred and George had left the other night.

I sat down and began to eat when the boys walked in.

"Gin we're going to go shopping for some last minute things at Diagon Ally. You coming?" asked Ron as they grabbed some floo powder. I nodded and grabbed my plate and sat it inside the sink for it to clean it's self. I ran over to the boys and after they flooed over to Diagon Ally I grab me a hand full of powder. I sighed and stepped into the fireplace. _'If there was anyway of finding out whats wrong with me than Flourish and Blotts will be the place to find the answers. Hm I'm beginning to sound like Hermione.'_ I thought as I threw down the floo powder and yelled "Diagon Alley!"

* * *

Blaise POV

"Draco it's no use we have been at this for the last five hour and have found nothing." I say as I slam down a book, that was completely useless in the search. "We should just go to bed and come back down tomorrow."

"You can go a head I'm still looking." he says never lifting his head from the book he was reading. "I'll be up there later, just want to look over a few more things."

"Okay Dra suit yourself but if that doesn't work out we can always try Flourish and Blotts tomorrow." call back as I leave the library.

What to do? What to do? I could always practice playing quidditch. Haven't perfected a couple of moves. Well I'm not really in the mood for quidditch right now anyway but what to do? A ha I could go swimming. Yes, I nice relaxing swim. I run up stairs to my room to change in to my swimming trunks. I grab a towel and my swimming goggles and head down stairs toward the pool.

I enter the pool room and sit the towel down on the beach chair. Heading toward the diving board I strap on my swimming goggles. I climb up the ladder and stand straight up on the diving board. Taking in a deep breath, I dive head first into the water. I swim around at the bottom of the pool before resurfacing for air. Breathing in another deep breath I dive back under the water and swim around the bottom of the pool again. Starting at one end of the pool and ended at the other.

I then decided to do a couple laps around the pool, after completing five laps I swim to the center of the pool.

I began just waving my arms back and fourth in an attempt to make a many wave pool. I began to pick up the pace and before I knew in I was in a mini whirlpool. _'No way! I can't be doing this.'_ To my disbelief at what I was doing I began to speed up even more causing the pool speed to pick up as well. Then I was thrown out of the pool by the force of it and landed on the pool side.

"No way" this time I yell at loud. " No freaking way!" I continue to yell as I grab my towel and run towards the libary.

I ran all the way down to the library. Draco was still there where I left him and he still had his nose in that bloody book. "Draco, Draco! You won't believe what just happened!"

"Wait Blaise , what are you talking about?" he asks closing his book after marking the page before looking down to see that I only have on my trunks and towel " And what the bloody hell are you doing here half naked?

"Draco look I think what ever is happening to you is happening to me."

"What...What are you talking about?

"I'm talking about how you can flying...I think I can do something like that too.

"What? You can't fly. Only I can."

"No you idiot, I mean I think something is happening to the both of us." I say to him as I get up and begin to dry the water off of me.

"So why do you think that whatever is happening to me is happening to you? Can you fly too?" he asks, I can tell by the sound in his voice that he want me to say no.

"No Dra I can't fly, but something weird is going on with the both of us." I say as he sighs in relief.

"Good because it's only one person who can fly and that's me." he declares proudly with his chest pumped out.

"Who cares about flying when you see what I can do." I say.

"What? What could be better than knowing how to fly without a broom?" he asks.

"Correction, hover" I cough and laugh at the same time.

"Whatever like I said what could be better than knowing how to fly?" he repeated glaring at me.

"Come, I'll show you." I say leaving out of the library. We head back up the stairs to the pool room. When we enter I see Draco has a confused look on his face.

"Why are we here Blaise?" he asks as he sit in the beach chair.

"Just watch." I say as I jump into the water and swim towards the center of the pool. "Well here I go" I say taking a deep breath in and beginning to swing my arms back and fourth again. Nothing happens right a away and Draco begins to laugh.

"Haha I thought you said it was better than flying, ha waving you arms back and fourth, I can do that!" laughed Draco as he rolled over in the beach chair.

"Wait will you, give me a minute." I say trying to concentrate. I take in another deep breath and begin wading in the water again. I extend back my arms and waiting for it to happen again. I begin to spin this time not just my arms but my whole body. I feel the water speed pick up and the water pressure around get heaver.

I begin to pick up even more speed ready to show Draco up for early but just like before I'm thrown from the pool and land right at Draco feet.

"No way man...That's...that's so amazing!" he yells helping me up. "How can you do that?"

"I told you it was better than flying , don't know how I did it though." I say getting up.

"That's amazing but still not as amazing as flying." he says with a smirk.

"Dude you know it is." I reply wrapping the towel around my neck as we begin to walk out of the pool room. "So I guess we really need to check out Flourish and Blotts tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess you right." he says with a laugh.

A/N Well there it is Chapter Two. Hope you enjoyed it. Just a reminder please Review if you have read it. I'm always open for ideas and I need to know if I should continue this or not. Just a few questions to think about.

1) Is Ginny a seer and will her dream come true?

2) Will they meet up at Flourish and Blotts and discover each others hidden power?

3)If so how will they take it when they know realize what they must do together?

4)Why are you guys not reviewing? lol


	3. Chapter 3

**The Power Of Four**

A/N Not really sure about what you guys thought because my internet was dowm but I still continued the story and I have all the chapters plan out. Don't forget to review and oh yes there will be a sequel, maybe even a trilogy. But here it is ,chapter 3. Hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah forgot this.

Disclaimer: (grumbles) I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Draco Malfoy. (Smiles) But I do own a new set of Characters you don't recognize. Yep, that's right I finally own something just not Harry Potter(frowns). All Jk's characters not mine, so don't sue cause you ain't getting nothing. (I have decided to use this disclaimer through the story, so get use to it.)

Chapter Three: I Would Have Never Guessed

With Ginny(Regular POV)

"So where to now guys?" asked Harry as him, Ron, and Ginny walked through the street of Hogsmeade village. They had just came from Honeydukes Sweet Shop and they had bought loads of candy. Ron had the most as usual and he managed to still ask for the rest of Ginny's snack.

"I say the quidditch shop." said Ron while chewing as drops of candy fell from his mouth. Ginny than sent Ron a disguised look before walking a head of them.

"I'm not really in the mood for quidditch right now." she said as they walked behind her. She was trying to think up a way to ditch Harry and Ron but now she wouldn't even have to do anything. "You guys can go with out me. I'll be at Flourish and Blotts getting the reminder of my school books.

They nodded before heading toward the Quidditch shop. Ginny then began to walk down the street until she heard a scream. Turning around Ginny saw the most disgusting thing ever; the cow Pansy Parkinson in a skirt. She ran up right pass Ginny shoving her to the ground in the dirt and straight a head to a blonde haired boy and a raven hair young man.

"Watch where you going Parkinson!" yelled Ginny as she got up and dusted herself off sending a few glares Pansy's way.

"Why It not like you and the rest of your blood traitor family don't belong there anyway." She laughed. "The lot of you hang out with mudbloods, you mind as well be one."

"Watch who your talking to Parkinson." said a voice from behind Ginny. "We wouldn't want Ginny to make you face any more pug like than it already is." laughed the voice. Ginny smirked when she recognized who the voice belonged to.

"And if I don't mudblood?" she asked as she stepped forward and sneered at Hermione who had taken her place beside Ginny. "What are you going to do about it?" she said getting into Hermione's face.

"This!" Ginny yelled as she shoved Pansy towards Malfoy but he stepped to the side and she hit the ground. She looked up at Malfoy with teary up eyes and a shocked look on her face. Malfoy just shrugged and tapped Blaise's shoulder and nodded towards Flourish and Blotts. Blaise nodded back before they turned and began to walk away.

"Looks like even your friends don't want to be bothered by the likes of you." laughed Hermione. Ginny nodded and begin to laugh as well. Pansy just sat there with a shocked look on her face making her look even dumber than usual(if that was even possible). "Come on Gin, we don't want to give people the wrong impression seeing us with this pug face bimbo."

They laughed before walking away. Leaving Pansy there to wallow in the dirt, with people sending her weird look and whisperings insulting things about her. They then continued walking in silence for the next three or four minutes before Ginny spoke up.

"Um...Hermione can we stop by Flourish and Blotts? I really need to get the rest of my school books." asked Ginny as they were nearing the shop. Hermione face lit up, everyone knows of Hermione Granger's love for books and any thing to do with bookstore made her day. Hermione secretly jumped with joy, now she wouldn't have to make up some random reason for them to go there, because Ginny had already wanted to.

"Yeah sure Gin." she said with a smile. "I wanted to go there anyway." as they began to walk to

Flourish and Blotts.

Half way there Ginny began to contemplated whether or not she was going to tell Hermione about the nightmare she had the pervious night. She decided she would wait until later or until the situation presented itself. She was a little confused on the role Malfoy and Zabini had it all of this but from the looks of her dream, they were allies. But why would they ever be friends and not foes? What reason would any of them have to befriend the other?

She did not know the answers to all her questions but she was damn sure she was going to find out. Whether she had to ask Malfoy himself, she would find out. They entered the bookstore and walked to the counter, where a small gentle faced old lady reading a book much larger than herself was siting. Her brown hair falling slightly into her face as she read. She nodded to show her acknowledgment of the two before marking the page she was reading. She lifted her face and with a smile she began to speak.

"May I help you dearies?" she asked her voice filled with cheer. Hermione looked to Ginny for her to speak since she knew exactly what she wanted, while Hermione just had a few questions for her. Ginny thinking along the same lines, thought Hermione knew what she was looking for and Ginny wanted to speak to the lady in private about the books she wanted. "Well..." she said when neither one of them spoke up.

" Oh well I was looking for a book about...em.." she said as she looked over to Hermione giving her a look that said she wanted to speak to the lady in private. Hermione looked back at Ginny catching the hint that she didn't want it what ever she wanted to discuss shared with her, so she said she would be looking for what she wanted and if she needed help she would be back to ask. The lady nodded and looked back to Ginny as Hermione rounded a near by bookshelf.

Ginny leaned in close to the lady and she began to speak. " I was wondering do you have any books on the elements?" she asked. She didn't need help in finding a book about premonitions or seeing the future, she figure she could do that on her own.

"Oh why didn't you say so dearies." she said with a huge smile. " We have loads of books on that type of stuff. But you might want to be more specific, or you might end up looking in a book for hours and not finding what you want."

Ginny nodded. "How specific? Like what element and things like that?"

The old women place a hand to her chin thinking. "Well yes and no. You have to tell me want exactly you are looking for not just the element but if you just want to know of the element than yes, but other than that no."

"Well...I wanted to know about..umm about..controlling them." that last part barley above a whisper. The lady smiled a knowing smile. Albus had told her that soon four teens would come in search of such books. She didn't expect them to come so soon though. _'So that 's three, including the two young men from earlier. Three down only one to go.' _she thought as she smiled at Ginny. '_So the other one has to be another girl. Wonder if those young men are still here.'_

"Oh yes dear, we have those books too, your lucky we only have two left." she said her smile growing bigger with each word. " You know there were two boys here earlier, they were looking for the same thing as you. Bet their still back there, if you want to talk to them, they seem to have interest in this book too."

Ginny nodded not really sure about talking to strangers about her personal issues. The lady went under the desk and brought out a fairly large book and a piece of parchment and quillGinny looked over the parchment and quill with a confused look on her face. Never when she purchased a book did she have to sign anything before._ 'So why now?' _she wondered.

"Dearie will you sign your name here?" she said handed Ginny a parchment and the quill with two signature above where she would sign her's.

"May I ask why?" she asked as she took the quill in hand.

"Well these books are very special and the owner of these books would like to know who took interest in them. So just in case he would want to discuss something or something happens we will be able to contact you with your names." she said still holding that smile.

"Oh okay." Ginny said not really sure but she need answers and she need them fast. If this book was going to help her than she was going to sign that parchment. "Wait.. Did those boys you spoke of have to sign this too?"

"Yes dearie, everyone who gets one."

"Oh." she said as she sign the parchment taking longer to see the names. There writing in ink were the names Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. _'I knew it, Malfoy and Zabini have something to do with this too!' thought Ginny putting two and two together. ' That means that Hermione does too!'._

She pulled out her money to pay the lady but she declined the money and said you'll need this more than I'll need the money. She then thanked the kind old lady before headed off to find the other book she wanted then Hermione.After Ginny had rounded the same corner Hermione had earlier Hermione came back to speak with the old women.

"Excuse me, but I'm having difficulties locate the book I'm looking for." she said as she approached the lady for the second time. The lady smile at her again.

"So what book are you looking for exactly?" she asked.

"Well that's the thing. I don't know the book name, that why I came up here." she mumbled.

"Oh no wonder your having difficulties Dearie, you don't even know the name of the books your looking for." she laughed. "But I can help you with that. What kind of book are you looking for my dear?"

"Well I need a book about...um.. Having the abilities to control things."

"What sort of things my dear? You could be talking about anything."

Hermione breath in then back out. She knew that what she was about to say was going to sound a little...scratch that completely ridiculous, but she had to find what she was looking for. Not wanting what happened the other night to repeat it self.

"Stuff like fire. You know things like that."

The lady smiled. _' All Four in one day! Albus is going to love me.' _she thought as she jumped for joy on the inside.

"Oh dearie I know exactly want your talking about and have the perfect book for you." she said reaching under the counter for the fourth time today and getting the book and the quill and parchment. " Here you go. Oh it's on the house. I love to see young minds growing" she said as she saw Hermione reaching for her money in her pocket.

"Mam what is the quill and parchment for?"

" I want you to sign it if that's okay for you?" she said with a smile.

Returning the smile Hermione signed the parchment not bothering to look at the other names thanked her and started to walk off.

"Wait excuse me young lady but I forgot to tell you your friend ,the girl you came in with, is looking for you." she called out to Hermione. Hermione nodded and went off in search for Ginny.

Heading the way she seen Ginny go she rounded the bookcase again and headed for the reading section of the store. She found Ginny near the section of the bookstore containing information about seers . She then told Ginny that she was heading to reading section of the bookstore and they headed there to sit and explore their new books. When turning a corner Hermione and Ginny both collided into something hard and hit the floor.

"Well well well, look what we have here Blaise it's Granger and Weaslette ." sneered Malfoy. Hermione and Ginny looked up to see Draco and Blaise standing over them. "Where's Pothead and Weasley King? Didn't think you guys went anywhere without each other."

Hermione and Ginny glared at Malfoy as the got up from the ground and dusted themselves off.

"You know I'm tired of getting knocked to the floor by you snakes." yelled Ginny. "Let it happen again and the next Slytherin I see, it's curtains for them.

Hermione nodded and added. "As your just as shocked as I'm not with Harry and Ron I'm shocked Pansy isn't hanging from you arms. I mean you two act as if your connected at the hip." laughed Hermione causing even Blaise to burst out laughing.

"I see Granger got jokes." Blaise laughed. " Never would have guessed,"

"Hardy har har, very funny make me the butt of every joke." said Draco sarcastically, making everyone laughing double over. "I mean all I do is make a simple comment and Granger goes mad. And FYI me and Pansy aren't joined at the hip, it's the arm." laughed Draco clearly joking.

"No way Hermione, I would have never guess Malfoy could make jokes, funny jokes at that." laughed Ginny.

"Yeah and speak IM, I mean that's a muggle thing." giggled Hermione the two talking as if the boys weren't even there. "Not that it hasn't been fun guys but we hanged around Slytherins enough for today." Hermione laughed sarcastically. Like hanging out with Slytherins was ever fun, even if they didn't really insult you this time. Key word in that sentence being **THIS TIME**.

She and Ginny began to walk off when Blaise called out to Ginny

"Hey, Weasley your forgetting some thing" holding up Ginny book, Dreams Interpretations For Dummies. "Never knew you were one to read."

Ginny marched over to Blaise and attempted to grab the book but he held it high out of her reach. Her being 5'6 and him probably 6 feet tall. She jumped up grabbing his other arm for leverage and when she made contact with his skin directly she fell to the floor with a thug!

Hermione ran to her side to see what was wrong. Blaise also kneeled down next to Hermione.

"What did you do Zabini?" she yelled.

"I didn't do anything, she just sort of fainted." said Blaise. "I have that sort of effect on girls." he finished with a smirk.

"I'm not kidding and this is not a kidding matter." she said. "So stop with the joke she could really be hurt." she said looking down at Ginny.

"_So Granger you really think you can beat me?" Draco asked with a smirk. Hermione smirk too before replying._

"_No, I don't think I can beat you, I know." as she charge at Malfoy while throwing fireballs at him._

_Draco dodge them and blew some out with a wave of his arms. He then flew up into the arm and began spinning really fast. As his speed increased so did the force of wind around them. Hermione flames in her hand where put out and she was blown into a wall. Draco stopped then land into front of her._

"_What were you saying about you knowing what? Because it couldn't have been about beating me." he taunted her._

"_But you guys forget this is a four way sparring, not just the two of you." said Ginny as she out stretched her arms and vines began to wrap around the two of them locking them together._

"_Oh but Ginny my dear as you said four way." said Blaise as he trapped her in a water sphere. "Draco quick freeze it!"_

"_Oh so your double teaming now?" asked Hermione. "I think I'll even the odd." as she began to heat up burning the trapped Draco before he could help Blaise. Blaise tried to send a wave of water Hermione's way_ _but was soon trapped by vines and tree bark wrapping it self tightly around him. He then fell to the floor binded and next to Hermione and Draco._

"_Looks like I win since you three are too wrapped up in your own problem." laughed Ginny._

"_I could have got out if I wanted to, I just didn't feel like it was all." said Draco as Ginny released the three of them._

"_Yeah right Malfoy keep thinking that." laughed Hermione as she walked over to Ginny. "And the winning and still champion. Miss Ginny Weasley!" laughed Hermione as she raised Ginny arm._

"_You know I'm tried of losing, I mean it happens this way ever time. Me and Hermione are fighting then Ginny traps both of us and then that only leaves Blaise. Blaise and his little water tricks are no match for her so he over in like twenty seconds." complained Draco causing the others to laugh as they walked from the Room Of Requirement._

Ginny woke with a gasp as she held on to the closest thing to her at the moment. Which so happens to be a smirking Blaise Zabini. Who sent a I told you so look towards Hermione.

"See what I tell you, she not up five minutes and she all over me." laughed Blaise.

"Shut up Zabini." she said before looking to Ginny, who was beginning to regain her composure." Are you all right Gin? What happened?"

"I ..I saw ...I saw us." Ginny said stumbling with her words.

"See already dreaming about me, it's the Zabini charm I tell you."said Blaise causing Malfoy to snicker.

"Would you shut up Zabini! No one want to hear you talk about your supposed pimp status." yelled Hermione again to Blaise. "Ginny Hon your not making any sense."

"Yeah, she does sound a lot like Weasley when he's asked a question in class." snickered Draco.

"Shut Up You Two!" yelled Hermione drawing a couple unwanted looks. " Ginny please tell me whats going on."

"I saw us...together." said Ginny.

"What do you mean together Weaslette? Are you talking about together sexually?" asked Draco.

"No you twit, she doesn't mean sexually. Honestly get your heads out the gutter." said Hermione

"Why? It practically lives there." laughed Draco, he loved getting on Hermione nerves and he would do it any chance he got. It was like his unspoken job. Hermione sighed a loud in frustration , yep he was doing his job. Before she turned back to Ginny.

"Gin, what do you mean together." she asked. _'Please don't mean sexually. Please don't mean sexually. I'll never hear the end up it from this prat.'she thought._

"We were fighting together." said Ginny getting back her color and know ready to fully speak, she figure she should tell them about what she knew about them and she should tell them now. She breath in before speaking. "You guys ,I know."

"Gin what do you know?" asked Hermione with a confused look on her face.

"Yeah Weaslette what could you possibly know about us?" asked Blaise folding his arms over his chest.

"I know you guys secret. The reason you all came to this bookstore." she said.

"Oh you got me, yes I can read" faked cried Draco as he bent over to Ginny as if begging. "Please don't tell anyone I wouldn't want them to think that I was educated. Oh Please no, any thing but that."

"All right Malfoy shut up. No one wants to hears you beg, besides we all know you can't read." joked Hermione. "But seriously Gin what are you talking about?"

"I know that you guys can do something no one else can do." she said as she leaned forward. " I know you guys can control the elements" she spoke so low only they could hear her.

"Gin...how do you know that...I mean I only did it once and I didn't tell you about it?" asked Hermione.

"No way you guys too, me and Dra just thought it was us." said Blaise excitingly. "What can you guys do? Can you show us?"

Hermione looked over to Blaise and then nodded. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and with all her concentration she closed her fist and when she opened it a fireball was in her hand. Draco was impressed, he thought his ability was great now looking at Hermione his was feeble in comparison but he did not show it. Hermione than broke her concentration and the fireball disappeared.

"That's it. I thought it would be better than that." he said. "Mines way better."

"No your's not, you can't even do any thing." said Blaise.

"I can too, your just jealous." sneer Draco.

"Right like I would be jealous of you. You can't even really fly all that good." replied Blaise

"No way you can fly!" yelled Hermione. "That so amazing!"

"See I told you Blaise." teased Draco as he held a smug grin.

"You guys will you stop!" screamed Ginny getting everyone attention. "We all have power, everyone's is unique no better than the rest.."

"Really and what is your element?" asked Draco.

"It obvious. I can control earth, Hermione fire, Blaise water and you air." she said.

"How do you know about our powers?" asked Blaise.

"I saw it, the night I realized my powers. Its was in a dream, I think I'm a seer." she said. "I saw all of us fighting together. We were amazing."

She began to tell them the story of her night mare leaving out the part of it being a nightmare, the other four elementals, and the actual fight. She just told them about her recent vision and some amazing things they did in her nightmare that she remembered. She even told them how in the vision when they were sparing that they were friends. By the end of the stories they for the most part were speechless. One, because they thought they would never be friend. Two, they didn't think they could ever have the power she was describing to them.

"So well what have you all got to say now that I've told want I know?" Ginny asked.

"Well I for one would have never guessed that we would be that powerful." said Blaise. "I mean I've seen Draco fly :couch: hover and would have never thought him to have the power you described to us." Blaise laughed at his own joked and burst into a even bigger fit of laughter when he saw the look Draco was giving him. Hermione even had to laugh when she seen the face Draco was making.

"I would have never guess that we would all be friends in the near future." said Hermione. "I mean hanging out today wasn't as bad as school and us being arch enemies and all, I just can't see it, but if Ginny says so than I guess we're buddies. No matter how perverted you two are" laughed Hermione while she wrapped a arm around Blaise.

"You might want to move Granger if you don't want me getting a boner on you leg." joked Blaise causing Hermione to jump apart from him quickly.

"See that's what I'm talking about pervert!" said Hermione as she smack Blaise on the arm.

"Well I would have never guess we would lose to Weaslette every time and still not triple team her after all those loses." said Draco. "I mean come on she has to lose sometime!"

Everyone laughed at Draco. He could be rather competitive sometimes. While they laughed they were un aware of the pair eyes that watched them from behind the book case. _'I can't believe how well their getting along.' _thought the old lady with a smile as she watched them talk and converse about their powers.

One book case over hiding behind it stood a brunette girl. She had been there eavesdropping for a couple of minutes. She hadn't heard much, well nothing of vital importance anyway but she had seen everything. From Ginny passing out to Hermione hugging Blaise. As she moved along the lines of the shelf trying to get a better view she watched the group with interest. She couldn't believe her eyes, they must be playing tricks on her. There was no way she was seeing the Griffindor Princesses Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley associating with the Slytherin Bad Boys Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. It was just no way this would ever happen.

The girl smiled. "Wait til the rest of Hogwarts hears about this." she said as she ran from behind the shelf and out the door with a smile.

A/N There it is Chapter 3. Long wasn't it? Who was the mysterious girl? I wonder...well I don't cause I already know but you should wonder. Please review! I need to know how it was and if I should continue it. Please say yes because I have everything plan out for this one and it probably the most planed out story I've ever wrote. PS If you like Hermione and Blaise pairing than check out my story Guardian Angel. It's on hiatus but I'm still working on it. So check it out and don't forget to Review! I want to know how was it? If you read this than review. It doesn't take much to press that purple...maybe blue button and type in a few words does it?


	4. Chapter 4

1**The Power Of Four**

A/N Well thanks for the reviews. Here it is chapter 4. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: (grumbles) I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Draco Malfoy. (Smiles) But I do own a new set of Characters you don't recognize. Yep, that's right I finally own something just not Harry Potter(frowns). All Jk's characters not mine, so don't sue cause you ain't getting nothing.

Chapter 4:Back To Hogwarts

Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry had all just boarded the train. Dragging their trunks they began searching for a compartment. They looked but most of them were full or either someone was in them waiting for there friends to show up. They had made it half way down the train when Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood walked up to greet them. They invited them into their compartment and the group gladly attempted the invitation. The dragged their trunks into the compartment and put them up onto the shelves.

"So Luna, Neville how were your summers?" asked Hermione politely as they took there seats. Hermione and Ginny siting next to Luna and Harry and Ron with Neville.

"Not very exciting gram never lets me do much, says I might get hurt." said Neville with a sigh. "Honestly, I'm almost seventeen."

The group laughed before Luna began to tell them how her summer was. She had a very fun summer got to visit relatives in a America. She had never been there before and was telling them about the muggle American sports. The boys seemed to take interest in her story and listened carefully. Harry knowing some of the sports she mentioned explained some key points she could not, when Ron or Neville had a question. Hermione and Ginny took this as the opportunity to talk about the situation quietly, without being disturbed.

"So Gin what are we going to do?" asked Hermione in a whisper as she leaned in closer to Ginny.

"I say we talk to Dumbledore about it." said Ginny. "He might know whats going on and help us to increase our strength." Hermione nodded.

"You think we should see if Malfoy and Zabini want to come too?" she asked with a questionable look. The group had fun yesterday but that didn't make them friends and didn't erase the history they had together. It would still take them time to form a bond of friendship. "I mean they are elementals too."

The four of them had decided that they would read the book together and have private meetings to talk about what they learn. They all were supposed to read chapters one through five. Even though Hermione was tempted to read more and it took all her will power not to she did not read on. That's where she had got the name elementals, she had found it in chapter two and decided it would be alright to call them selves that.

"Yeah I think we should tell Malfoy and Zabini, they have the right to come too." she replied. "We can tell them when we are going into the Great Hall." turning back to Luna's story.

The rest of them then shared how their summer were. After that Harry and Ron broke off into a very heated debate about quidditch. How Harry was sure that Bulgaria would win the cup this year and how no other team stood a chance. Ron huffed and then change the subject to Hogwarts Quidditch. Hermione then looked at her watch and noticed that it was time for the prefects to go to their meeting. She stood before telling Ron and Ginny, who had made prefect this year it was time for their meeting.

"So sorry you guys but we have to go to the prefect meeting, we'll meet you all at the carriages." she said as her, Ron and Ginny left the compartment . The three made their way to the head compartment and prepared themselves for the meeting.

Others were already present sat down in the compartment waiting for the Head Girl to arrive who had went to fetch the remaindering prefect who were yet to arrive. The Head Boy sat not far from them and nodded to them when they looked his way. Looking around the room Ginny saw that Malfoy or Zabini wasn't present. The compartment door slid open and in walked the Head Girl, Malfoy, Zabini, and another Griffindor prefect.

Draco and Blaise nodded to Hermione and Ginny as they took their seat opposite of them. Ron hadn't noticed the nods but still glared at Malfoy as he took his seat. The Head Boy and Girl stood and the meeting began. They were told of the dances that would take place. One for Halloween and two more for Christmas and Valentine's day. They were then given their schedule for patrols and then the heads announced they all could leave and that they better change because the train would be arriving at Hogsmeade any minute now.

Looking down at their patrolling schedule Hermione and Ginny noticed that they had to patrol with Malfoy and Zabini several times during the week. Hermione and Ginny walked over to the Heads to ask them about switching patrol partner on the days they had Malfoy and Zabini.

"Excuse me is there anyway to switch partner?"asked Ginny to the Head Boy. The Head Boy looked up at her and then to the Head Girl who shook her head no.

"I'm sorry but the Headmaster assigned them we just passed them out." he said gathering his things.

"Are you sure there is now way of changing them?"asked Hermione.

"Nope, Headmaster Dumbledore wanted these schedule not to change." the Head girl sighed. "He wants to promote house unity, so he paired each prefect with a prefect from an opposing house."

"So why couldn't we have gotten someone from Ravenclaw or maybe Hufflepuff? Why Slytherin?" asked Ginny.

"Because everyone knows that the Slytherins and Griffindors are rivalry houses. So why not put them together?" said the Head Girl.

Hermione and Ginny sighed knowing that this conversation was over and that they couldn't do anything to change that fact. The Heads then walked out along with them as they walked to the bathroom to change into their robes. While they were changing the train arrived at Hogsmeade's Station. Once they were finished they headed out to meet back with Ron, who was waiting outside the bathroom for them. They all together walked out to the platform to head for the carriages.

Harry was waiting outside the carriage for them all the others began to take off. As they approached they noticed that they were the only ones who had not left yet and hurried so next to be late for the Sorting of the first years. As they were piling into the carriage Hermione noticed that Luna nor Neville were present inside the carriage.

"Harry were are Luna and Neville?" asked Hermione as she took her seat next to Ginny. Harry sat down next to Ron before he turned to respond.

"They got pulled away by other friends while we were waiting for you guys." Harry replied. Just when he was pulling the door closed he heard someone call wait from outside. He reopened the door to see a HufflePuff boy and two Slytherins running towards their carriage. "You guys we have company."

"What do you mean company?" asked Ginny before looking out to see the boys running towards them._ 'Great just what we need, more of Malfoy than needed.'_ thought Ginny as she sighed.

"I say we shut the door." said Ron with an smirk. "Do them like they would us." Harry nodded in agreement and started to shut the door.

"But what about the Hufflepuff prefect?" asked Hermione. "I know Shawn and he is a nice guy and doesn't deserve to be left here."

"While it's either him or us and I vote him" argued Ron. "What do you vote Harry?"

"Hm...him is looking pretty nice." said Harry as he thought about it.

"Harry." gasp Hermione. "You wouldn't honestly think of leaving someone with Malfoy would you?"

"Well I've thought about it." said Harry. And I vote him too. Gin?"

Ginny looked from Hermione to Harry and Ron. She didn't know really what to do. She didn't want to leave Shawn either but did she really want to spend more time with Malfoy and Zabini than needed? Sighing Ginny leaned over to the door and opened it for them. Ron and Harry sending her glares as the three boys began to climb in. Shawn was just about to sit down next to Hermione but Ron grab and made him sit with them leaving a space for Malfoy and Zabini to sit next to her.

"Well I think I'll propose a seating arrangement than since no one wants to sit with Malfoy." said Hermione receiving nods of agreement. "Shawn you sit over here with me. Harry you come sit next to Ginny and Malfoy you and Zabini sit with Ron."

"What!" yelled Ron. "How does that solve anything?"

"Well it does for me." said Shawn as he got up and sat next to Hermione like he wanted to from the start. Shawn had fancied Hermione for a while now. Since seeing her at the Yule Ball and their studying session that helped him in becoming a Prefect he had developed a slight crush on her.

"Sorry Ron, but I'm fine where I am now." said Harry as he sat down next to Ginny. Harry would remain happy as along as he didn't have to sit next to Malfoy.

"So everyone who agrees with the seat arrangement, except you three." she said taking a pause pointing to Ron, Malfoy, and Zabini. "Say I."

"I." said everyone except Malfoy, Ron and Zabini, who just glared at them and took their seats.

The carriage pulled off and everyone sat in an awkward silence. Nobody wanting to speak to the other or not wanting someone from an other house to hear what they were saying. So they all sat there, in silence. Minutes passed and no one spoke until Ron decided to open his big trap.

"So Malfoy you going out for seeker again this year?" asked Ron. "Because your sooooo good and what would the team be without you?" every word coming from his mouth dripping with sarcasm, and then Harry couched much better to answer his Ron's question. Draco glared at Ron before responding, the others just sitting back to watch the argument.

"Of course I'm trying out from the quidditch team." he said with a smirk. "Just not for seeker. I'll be playing chaser and you'd better watch it Weasley King or you might accidently get knock on that empty head of yours."

"Was that a threat malfoy? Because I could hex you on the spot and no one would do a damn thing about it" yelled Ron in anger, his face getting redder by the second.

"Please Weasley like you could do a damn thing to me?" said Draco with a even bigger smirk. "And risk getting your prefect badge taking away from you? Wouldn't make mum proud wouldn't?

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this Malfoy!" yelled Ron digging into his pocket and pulling out his wand. "Especially not with your death eater parents!"

Draco just glared at him. He couldn't believe Ron would go so low as to bring his parents into this. He had started it, yes but Weasley wasn't supposed to respond like that. So he would have to take it a couple steps father.

"Oh that's rich coming from your blood traitor mouth. Hanging with mudbloods and the half blood." he said nodded over to Harry and Hermione and taking out his wand. "You and your family are traitors and scrum, you don't even deserve to call your selves purebloods. You have absolutely no money and only the mudbloods and half breeds like you. I'm surprised you actually can afford to go to school."

Everyone gasped at Draco's outburst. Not only had he insulted Ron but he had managed to insult the rest of them as well, except Blaise. The carriage's temperature began to rise, literally. While everyone was sending glares Draco's way. Draco, Ginny and Blaise began to notice how hot it was getting and looked over to Hermione. Hermione eyes which were once a honey brown were now a ruby red and growing darker.

"So Malfoy what's wrong with us muggleborns and half-bloods?" Hermione asked her having a very dangerous look to them. Ginny noticed and had to think fast, she could n't let Malfoy's ignorance cause Hermione to reveal her powers. "I mean you weren't saying that yester.."

She was saying but was cut off by Ginny's hand over her mouth and her other arm around her holding her down. "Hermione calm down Malfoy's not worth everyone finding out your secret." whispered Ginny into Hermione's ear. "Now close your eyes before anyone else sees them." Hermione nodded and closed her eyes and began to cool down. Draco nor Blaise making any effort in attempting to piss Hermione off any further or say anything else to the group.

Hermione relax and eased back into her seat. She knew Ginny was right and that Malfoy wasn't worth it but sometime he mad her so mad that she might risk it. On the down side Malfoy had elemental powers too, but from what Blaise said Malfoy wouldn't stand a chance against her.

"You guys honestly I don't know why we put up with ferret boy." she said to the group not really caring what Malfoy had to say. "I promise Ron after the war is over and Voldemort is good and defeated than you can do what ever you want to Malfoy. Because you know once the ministry throws his parents in Azkabran no one would care what happened to him."

"See Harry I told you she would come around to hating Malfoy like we do it just took one more shove and Malfoy did it himself." he said with a smile. "So anything Hermione?"

"Yep Ron anything." she said as her smirk spend across he face. Ginny looked from the both of them with worried looks.

Not only were they plotting taking down Malfoy but they were plotting while he was right there. _'They couldn't be serious? No...could they?' _thought Ginny with wide eyes. She looked over to Harry and Harry shared the same look she did. Blaise seem a little bit taken back by their comments but just shook it off, at least it wasn't him. Shawn look a little bit scared for a second but then he hid it with a smile. 'Honestly HufflePuffs can be so...' but was pulled out of her thoughts as the carriage came to a sudden stop sending her flying over to Blaise lap . Hermione flying over to the empty seat on the opposite side and Shawn and Draco in a very compromising positions.

"Wow I knew Malfoy was a little queer but not you too Ryans." laughed Harry at Shawn as he helped up Hermione.

"Zabini if you don't let go of my sister!" yelled a red Ron as he saw Blaise holding Ginny from falling on the floor. Blaise smirk and let Ginny go.

" Hey what can I say she just can't keep her hands off me." laughed Blaise, Hermione giggled a little. She couldn't help it, even if he was a pervert, he was very funny. And she had a feeling he said it purposely to get an laugh at of her from their encounter yesterday. Ginny had a faint blush on her face as she climb out and waiting for the rest of them.

"Oh but Zabini you better keep you hands off my bloody sister!" yelled Ron as he got out helping Hermione out as well. Harry climbed out after them and then Blaise leaving Draco and Shawn still in the carriage.

"Look Malfoy we know how much you like a mid-day snog but must you do it when we have only been out of there five seconds." said Harry faking a disgusted face before the rest of them began to chuckle as Malfoy came red in the face. "Wow was it that rough?"

"Shut up Potter!" he said before grabbing a still laughing Blaise and heading up towards the castle.

"I guess we should get going too." said Hermione as she began to climb the hill up to Hogwarts. Ginny ran up to catch up and the boy, who were in a real hurry to get to some food ran head of them and began to race to the Great Hall.

" Hermione we forgot to tell Malfoy and Zabini that we we going to see Dumbledore." said Ginny. "Do you still want to tell them?"

"Not really Malfoy's an ass and I don't really feel like being around him and Blaise is almost always around him so no." she replied Ginny nodded but secretly told herself she would talk to Blaise to let them know about the meeting.

"Draco you really do know how to set that girl off." said Blaise as him and Draco took their seats at the Slytherin table. "I mean you should have seen her eyes, she was ready to kill you mate."

"I wasn't really trying to insult Granger it just sort of happened." said Draco rubbing his hand through his hair. " It's Weasley's fault really. He started it!"

"You can't blame Weasley for what you said." replied Blaise. "You're the one who let you temper control you and had Weaslette not calmed down Granger you'd be toast."

Blaise then turned and began to eat his food. He couldn't understand why Draco would say such things knowing the power Hermione had. He too grew a little afraid of her after what happened in the carriage. Yet, they would have to see her later on when they went to go see Professor Dumbledore about their powers. He didn't have the slightest idea why Ginny still wanted them to come after what Draco said. It was after all about her and her friends and family, he just assumed that she wasn't mad. Probably because she so used to it coming from Malfoy, but why Granger exploded like that he didn't understand.

She was supposed to the sensible one of their group, the forgiving one but yet she was the one planing to feed Draco to Weasley. That girl could be dangerous at time and Blaise witnessed that today. Good thing the others in the compartment were too thick to actually notice the changes that took place in her.

The sorting ceremony was over quick. 18 new Hufflepuffs, 20 new Griffindors, 15 more Ravenclaws, and 17 more Slytherins. The sorted joined the houses and began eating. After the feast Dumbledore stood for his second speech.

"Good evening everyone." he said. "As you all know I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. First years remember you can always come to me for help or if you have questions but I really advise you to ask an older student or prefect. That's what they are here for after all."

He continued to go on announcing the Head Girl and Head Boy to the great Hall before he finished with the rest of the prefects. Having that twinkle in his eyes ass he always did. He goes on to tell his mini inter house unity speech and how they all should get to know each other no matter what house their from. He began to bring his speech to closing with a friendly reminder to the first years not to go into the forbidden forest or wonder through the corridors at night..

"Oh and Prefects please come up here before you leave to go to your common rooms, I need to speak with you all. That is all, you may leave or finish your meals." he said siting down with a smile.

The rest of the hall stood to leave and began heading to the dorms to get some rest or catch up with their friends. The Prefects stood up immediately after his speech was over, wanting to get what ever they were about to hear over with as soon as possible. They each stood infront of a smiling Dumbledore before he cleared his throat for them to give him their undivided attention.

" Okay this year I would like you all to set an example for the younger students. We must promote house unity in this time of danger. With the Dark Lord's return certain now, we must unity as one school not four houses." Dumbledore said pausing allow them to take in all that was just said before he continued his mini speech. "So I have given each of you all a patrol partner from a different house. As many of the Griffindors have noticed they have Slytherin partners and Ravenclaws have Hufflepuff partner. Some of you have got either partnered with someone in a year either below or above you. Only one group is other wise and that is for good reason. The partners shall not be changed and your will patrol with them during the time you are supposed too."

Hermione noticing her group was the one Dumbledore was speaking of. Most of the prefects had huffed and sighed when he said that they couldn't be changed. Ginny being one of the loudest ones. Draco sat back and listened also noticing that him and Hermione were the only pair who shared the same year. Not really caring because one of his many goals in life was to annoy the crap out of Hermione and the old coot had just made his life a little bit easier. Blaise let a smirk slide onto his face. He didn't really mind Ginny but knowing that she minded him made him think of more ways to make her mad. He liked it when she was mad, or rather he liked how she looked when she was mad.

'_I think that Draco is the same way with Granger. Secretly fancying her but not wanting her to know so he annoys her into thinking maybe he doesn't like her at all. Or maybe its just pure hate...I never know with that guy. Sometimes he can be such an enigma.'_ thought Blaise as he looked from Ginny to Draco to see him looking at Hermione. _'Or maybe I read him like an open book' _smiling before he turned back to Ginny to send a flirting grin her way. She huffed again rather loudly and folded her arms and looked a way. _'Ginny Weasley you will be mine..'_

Just when they were about to start leaving Dumbledore beckoned them back

"No one said this meeting was over. I still have a couple more things to tell you." he said as the began to come back to him. " I also have newly redone prefect rooms. There are four prefects to each common room and you must be with your partner. I don't care if you are with you friends but your partner must agree with you on your choice. You may get into your groups so you can receive you dorms and common room locations."

They each looked at each other, seeing who would be the best person to share a common room with each not wanting to get stuck with the others bad partners. Draco looked over at Blaise and made a square, pointing to each elemental telling him that they would be a group. Blaise nodded completely agreeing and went over to Hermione and Ginny. Draco following close behind him.

"Looks like we are room mates than Granger." he said looking to Hermione and then Ginny. "And if I get my way me and you will be bed mates." smirking with each word. Ginny blushed slightly but quickly masked it with a look of pure disgust.

"We didn't agree to that Blaise, so...um its not going to happen." said Hermione "There's no way I want to share a common room with you and Mal-Ferret over there." pointing to Draco and glaring.

"But you really don't have a choice about bunking with Draco because you two are partners so your shit out of luck." said Blaise. "And if you want to bunk with Ginny than it's a two for the price of one package. You get Ginny and I come for free."

"You sound more like a lost puppy to me. Not a two for the one package." said Hermione. She began to think it over. No matter what she did she was going to end up with a slytherin roommate so it was really pointless to argue. She wanted to share a dorm with Ginny of course but Blaise too. Is Ginny really worth it? Sighing Hermione said " Fine its only because you are the best choice."

"So I we're roommates then?" asked Draco making sure everyone was willing to go with them be roommates. They all nodded. "So lets go tell the old coot that so we can get to our common room and hit the hay. Because I'm tried"

" What annoying people takes that much energy out of you ferret?" said Hermione.

"No, Granger for you information I'm just tried." said Draco not really wanting to pick a fight with Hermione right now. Ah...what was I saying he's always ready to pick a fight with Hermione, it was his calling after all. "..Of seeing your face!"

Hermione looked shocked at first be regain composure. "Oh and like I'mot tried of your ferret face and you rude remarks! I don't like you and never will! I don't know what I was thinking the other day spending an entire after noon with you!"

Her eyes turning the dark red they had earlier. Ginny looked to Blaise and Blaise looked at Ginny. "Ginny you have to do something or she blast us all into pieces!" whispered Blaise so no one else would hear.

"She wouldn't do that!" she said but then she look over to Hermione and rethought what she had said. "Okay maybe your right. You get Malfoy and I get Hermione."Blaise nodded and went over and grab Draco and began to pull him towards Dumbledore. Ginny began to pull Hermione away from them and towards a empty corner.

"Yeah you better run, you gut less ferret!" yelled Hermione getting the rest of the halls attention as Ginny was pulling her.

"No ones running you..you..dusty bookworm!" yelled back Draco.

"Oh nice comeback momma's boy!" yelled Hermione. "It was so funny I forgot to laugh!"

"Enough!" yelled Dumbledore his voice reaching ever corner of the Great Hall. "You two over here now!" he said pointing to Hermione and Ginny. "And the rest of you, you have your locations you may go to your common rooms now." Not really getting them a choice on rather they could stay or not.

Hermione and Ginny walked over to Dumbledore and joined Blaise and draco standing infront of him.

"You two will stop this bickering, you need to look pass the hatred and the blood lines." he said. "Your behavior is un cause for.."

"But Headmaster he.." started Hermione but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"I don't want to hear you excuse Ms Granger. You two will have to work to together for the reminder of this year and you two fighting all the time will get you now where." he said. They both nodded. " Now your common room is on the fifth floor, the portrait of the four teens siting by the lake smiling. The password is what ever you choose but Professor may enter without it. Good night..see you all at breakfast."

Dumbledore began to walk a way but turned again to them. "Oh and Ms. Granger..." he said. Hermione turned to look at him, still upset at Draco but not showing it to Dumbledore.

"Yes headmaster?" she replied. Dumbledore smiled before he walked further towards the door of the great Hall.

"I love you eyes." he said and with that he walked out the Great hall. Hermione turned to Ginny in alarm.

"You don't think he knows do you?" she asked a little worry about him knowing already.

"He's Dumbledore, he knows everything."said Ginny. "But I don't think he know exactly why you eyes are that color, probably thinks you have that muggle thing...what are they called...?"

"Contacts?" asked Blaise. Everyone looked at him a little bit shocked that knew of the muggle eye wear products. "What? I can't know things?"

"Muggle things?" Questioned Ginny, Blaise just shrugged and began to walk towards the doors. Hermione and Ginny exchanged looks before walking off with him and Draco after them.

"You don't think he knows?" said Hermione as the walked up the fifth floor staircase. The staircase shifted and each of them stepped off.

"I don't think it really matters since he will find out tomorrow anyway, so don't stress over it." said Ginny as she began to look for their portrait.

"Your right." she said as she began to aid Ginny in the search for their common room. Draco and Blaise joined in and they checked the far end of the corridor and Hermione and Ginny checked the other end. None of them found the portrait Dumbledore had said their common room was behind so they all regrouped back in the center of the hall.

"I didn't find anything." said Ginny to the group. "What about you guys?"

"Nope." said Hermione, she then looked over to Blaise."You?"

Blaise shock his head and said."Me either." As they began to debate on whether they were going to keep looking or go ask Dumbledore.

Draco, who separate himself from the group, continued to search wall for maybe a portrait the might have missed. Running his hand along the wall hoping that maybe he would find some sort of secret passage. His hand then sunk in when he ran it over a quilt on the wall. It had a large symbol on it that Draco didn't recognized. Looking over the rest of it he noticed that there were small pictures and images sewed into it. Most were that of actives like quidditch, wizards chess, books, and some cauldrons.

Written in cursive around each corner of the square quilt were four name. Squinting to read them Draco leaned over for a better look. He couldn't make out most of the names but he had figured out one of them, _Aira_. He wondered who this mysterious girl was. Draco then noted that along the quilt each name had coming from them a stitch connecting each to the other(four stitches all together). Draco slide the quilt down its rings revealing the portrait behind it. There on the portrait were four teens, they were smiling and laughing on the side of the lake. He had found it.

"You guys, I found it!" Draco called out to them, continuing to look over the frame infront of him. "It was behind this quilt." The others stopped what they were doing and ran over to Draco. The stood there for a moment and began to look over it.

"Its about time we found it. We have been searching for almost an hour." said Blaise.

"Just like Dumbledore, always trying to make something harder than it need be." replied Hermione. "I mean who puts a portrait behind a quilt anyway?"

"Dumbledore," answered Draco. "I think we should head in. Like I said early I'm tired."

The rest of them nodded and began to think of a password.

"How about Blaise Zabini is the sexy guy in hogwarts." suggested Blaise with a smirk.

"How about no!" said Hermione. "First off it's a lie and second its entirely to long. We need something simple yet not to simple. Something only we would know."

"How about elementals?" asked Ginny. Blaise nodded in agreement. "Its simple and only we would know it."

"But then what if someone needs to know the password besides us, then we would have to explain why we chose elementals." countered Hermione, Ginny relived that she was right and nodded to show she understood.

"What about strength in numbers?" suggested Draco. Hermione face light up. Why hadn't she thought of that? "Its simple and it relates to us without giving away too much information."

"As much as I don't want to say this that's a good idea Malfoy." Hermione said. "What do you guys think?"

"I like Ginny's idea better." said Blaise. "Ginny?"

"I like my own idea too, but I think that Malfoy's idea was better." she said.

"So strengths in numbers it is then." Draco said looking over them making sure no one objected. "Okay." turning to face the portrait.

The young teens in the portrait looked over to them. The four approached them smiling and laughing still. One of the girls walked closer than the others and with a huge smile asked "Password?"

"Strengths in numbers." said Blaise.

The girl in the portrait nodded. Then she whispered "Strength in numbers indeed." The portrait swung open and the four of them stepped in. The common room itself was a variety of slytherin and griffindor colors. There were four table stands so the would be able to do their work and a fireplace to there left. On there right was the siting area. There were four seating chairs and two couches. Each chair being either a griffindor chair or a slytherin chair. The couch was completely different from the room. One was a mix of gold and silver and the other green and red.

"Well this is creative." said Blaise. "I wouldn't have expected to see this much of the griffindor colors in my life."

"Like we want to see this much silver and green." said Ginny. Everyone laughed, not really knowing what Dumbledore was thinking when a merged this colors.

"I going to go check out my bedroom." Hermione said walking up the stairs and the rest of the group went up as well. There in a hall was four door each with one of their initials on it. Each of them went into their own separate room.

Hermione's room was a dark crimson red. She had a four poster bed and it was crimson red and the trimming griffindor red. It was designed to show flames when the light hit it the right way or when it was completely dark. She had a stand and a mini desk inside her room like in the common room. There were two doors to her right. One was the bathroom door and the other a closet.

Ginny room was a light natural green. She had a four poster bed but her comforter had a huge lily on it and it was light purple. She also had a might stand and her desk off in the corner. A walk in closet and the bath room to her left. The two girls sharing the same bathroom.

Blaise's room was a dark sea blue. He has a four poster bed and the trimming was a light blue with dark sea blue surrounding it. A wave like pattern on it. Blaise had a night stand and a desk for studying. To his right there were two doors, one of which he figured was the closet and the other a connected bathroom to Draco's room.

Draco room was a silver much like the slytherin color. He smirked when he saw this and continued looking about his room. He had a four poster bed, which he thought could have been bigger, and it was silver with white trimming. It had wind like waves over it. To his left there were two doors, the bathroom and his walk in closet.

Hermione walked into the bathroom the same time Ginny did and they began to brush their teeth. Ginny finished first while Hermione was still flossing

"So I guess we will go see Dumbledore tomorrow then?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah I think we will and Malfoy and Zabini will have to come too." said Hermione "So why don't we go tell them after I finish."

"One, I already told them." said Ginny "And two it takes you forever to bush your teeth."

"Hey I can't help it, my parents are dentist." replied Hermione as she heading back to her room.

A/n I know not really a cliffy but what ever. Anyway that was the update. Sorry it took a little longer than expected. Next chapter will be sort of interesting I promise. Review please, tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Power Of Four**

A/n Here it is chapter 5. Well don't really have much to say, just read and review, the usual.

Disclaimer: (grumbles) I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Draco Malfoy. (Smiles) But I do own a new set of Characters you don't recognize. Yep, that's right I finally own something just not Harry Potter(frowns). All Jk's characters not mine, so don't sue cause you ain't getting nothing.

Chapter 5: Quality Time

"Oi Blaise hurry up, we'll be late for Dinner." yelled Draco pounding on the bathroom door.

"Well I wouldn't have had to take a late shower if you hadn't taken two hours in here and just let me in earlier!"replied Blaise as he opened the door. The stream hitting Draco's pale face as it released from the room. "Just give me a second while I go get my bag."

"You got five seconds." yelled Draco to Blaise's retreating figure. Moments later Blaise ran down the stairs with his bag ready to go. "Took you long a enough." snorted Draco.

Blaise shrugged and began to head down the stairs, Draco following close behind. They exited the common room and headed down to the Great Hall. Draco took his place next to Blaise as they were walking. Draco smirking and sending flirtation nods to girls who passed by. Blaise noticing this only smirk. Unlike Draco he didn't feel like flirting with every girl who walked by. He was interested in one girl and one girl only, and he vowed that he would have her.

They reached the Great Hall and walked over to the Slytherin table. Girls at the table began to push each other out of the seat next to them to get Draco and Blaise to sit with them. Draco only smirked before taking his normal seat at the center of the table and Blaise sat down next to him and looked up and sent a smile Ginny's way.

"Honestly Ginny, Malfoy can have such a big head." said Hermione glaring over at Draco as he chatted with a slytherin at his table. "I don't understand what girls see in him? Do you?" Hermione paused a waiting Ginny's answer but it never came. Ginny was too busy staring over at Blaise who was staring right back with lustful eyes.

"Hello earth to Ginny." Hermione said waving a hand infront of Ginny's face. Ginny sighed and was snapped from her fantasies about Blaise and her attention was brought back to Hermione.

"Um..What...what were you saying?" asked Ginny "I'm sorry I wasn't really paying attention."

"Oh nothing I just asked you if you like Blaise and you admitted your devoted love for him is all."

"What!?" yelled Ginny jumping up from her seat causing everyone in the Great Hall to stare. "I did what ?" Hermione began to laugh uncontrollably, and fell out of her seat laughing.

"Relax Gin, I was only kidding." she said picking herself up off the floor. "Honestly you should have seen your face."

"Yes very funny Hermione, nearly give me a heart attack and your laughing about it." Ginny replied getting up. "Let just go see Dumbledore already."

Ginny walked off leaving Hermione there. Hermione stopped laughing and chased after her. When she finally caught up to Ginny, Ginny was just standing there with her arms folded.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked a confused Hermione.

"Um.. To Dumbledore's offices." Hermione said.

"No your not! Aren't' you forgetting something, or shall I say two some things?"

"What? Who?" questioned Hermione with a dumb look on her face. The look quickly disappeared when she realized who Ginny was referring to. " No there's no way in hell I'm going to go get them."

"Nope since I have already been publicly humiliated for today, its only right that it be your turn next." Ginny replied.

"No Gin, I'm sorry please don't make me do it!" begged Hermione like a child would their mother.

"Sorry sweetie but you have to!" said Ginny in a mother like tone.

"Fine, I just want you to know I hate you!" she pouted as she stumped back into the Great hall, heading over towards the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy!" Hermione called approaching the slytherin table. "Come we have to go see Dumbledore about the thing." Slytherins started whispering about what the 'thing' could be but most kept their thoughts to them selves or their friends. Hermione then looked around the table noticing that something was missing, and she began to frown when she realized what or more like who was missing.

"Malfoy, where's Zabini?" she asked with a frown. Draco smirk and rose from his seat. Pansy sneered at Hermione before latching her arms around Draco's mid section.

"Oh Drakey Poo, you can't leave me here and go off with the mudblood." said Pansy before sending an disgusted look toward Hermione which she quickly returned. "I mean she's a mudblood and Dumbledore can wait. Stay with me please!" Pansy begged holding on tighter.

"Malfoy, as much as I love being here." Hermione said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "We really are on a deadline and now we have to find Zabini."

"Pansy would you kindly take your arms from around me or do I have to make you?" Draco asked in a calm collected voice. "No need to be embarrassed two times a week, is there?"

"But Drakey Poo" started Pansy but was quickly cut off by Draco.

"No buts Pans, just let me go." said Draco looking down at Pansy with intense eyes. Pansy nodded before sliding her arms from around Draco and sat back down with a crushed look on her face. Draco looked to Hermione before nodding toward the door. "Lets go Granger."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Hermione said rushing towards the door and away from all the slytherin.

"Hey Granger wait up!" Draco called after Hermione ,who had already bolted out the door, as he ran off chasing Hermione.

Upon exiting the Great Hall Draco saw Hermione and Ginny conversing. Hermione nodded towards Draco and Ginny turned around. Ginny looked at Draco and frowned.

"So do you or don't you know where Zabini is?" asked Ginny.

Draco smirked and replied " Of coarse."

Hermione and Ginny gave each other sour looks. They both knew Draco wasn't just going to just come straight out and tell them where Blaise was. Draco smirk grew wider as he realized that Hermione and Ginny figure out part of his plan. Well not so much of a plan more like a scheme.

"So are you going to tell us or what?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah I could tell you but I'd have to get something in return." said Draco.

"Honestly Malfoy, your so greedy. As if you don't already own half of the world." Hermione said angrily. "Give me this, I want that, I'd need something in return. Why can't you ever do anything out of the kindness of your heart?"

Draco smirk fell when he realized Hermione was right. He rarely did anything if it did not benefit him directly. What could he say? He was selfish.

"Oh I know why, cause you don't have a heart." yelled Hermione. Draco eyes darken at this comment. Of coarse he was selfish but he did have a heart, whether she knew it or not. Draco looked up at Hermione and she jumped back in surprise. She had seen Draco mad but never like this.

"For you information Granger, I do have I heart. If I didn't I would have killed you by now." Draco sneered as Wind blew through the air roughly . "Your been a torn in my side for too long. With your perfect little attitude and miss 'I live in a happy world where every one is nice and give each other sugar quills' all the damn time. Well I have news for you Granger, your not perfect and we sure as hell don't live in a perfect world!" Finished Draco breathing deeply. His words had impacted both Hermione and Ginny. Both were speech less and didn't move a muscles.

Wind began to pick up in such a violent manner that it knocked both Ginny and Hermione off their feet and they went crashing into the wall. Draco had lost control and their was no way of stopping him. He began to rise into the air and a tornado began to form.

"Malfoy, stop!" yelled Hermione. "You'll hurt someone, and expose us all." but Draco could not hear her over the loud current of wind surrounding him.

Ginny tried to get up and was blow father down the hall and before she was smashed into another wall she was catch and now lay in the arms of Blaise. Blaise turned down at Ginny and smirked causing Ginny to blush.

"How do we keep ending up like this." he said. "Cause what ever it is...I like it."

"Zabini put me down, we have bigger problems than your lame pick up lines." laughed Ginny "Malfoy has lose total control of himself and we have to stop him before he hurts himself and Hermione."

Blaise looked over at the pair. "What up with those two? If its not Hermione trying to kill Draco it's Draco trying to kill Hermione."

Ginny gave Blaise puzzled look.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

Ginny laughed "No, you called Hermione Hermione."

"Well that is her name isn't it? Whether you three realize it or not we have to get use to each other or we'll never get through this together. So I figure the least I could do is call you two by your names." He said

Ginny nodded "Come on lets go." Blaise and Ginny began to run to Hermione fighting back the winds as they held on to the walls. "Hermione are you okay?" Ginny yelled out. Hermione didn't answer. "Blaise what are we going to do?"

"We have to get Draco down?"

"How?"she asked.

"Our powers of coarse." he said with a smirk.

"But its no water around and I don't know if I am stronger enough to control the earth fully yet."

"Well let just hope I'm stronger enough to pull water from the air and you can move the ground just a little bit to keep us from flying back." he said " But first we have to get Hermione out the way." Ginny nodded and began to concentrate. The ground around them began to move and form over her and Blaise's feet.

"I think we should be able to walk in these, but if not then we won't have to worry about flying back." she said with a doubtful smile. She lift her feet and to her surprise it actually went up and start walking towards Hermione.

"Ginny!' yelled Blaise. "A little help here" he called seeing as he could not move his feet.

" Blaise just stay there I will get Hermione and then we'll handle Draco." she called back. As she walked closer the winds increase and it began to cut her and scars began appearing on her face. Ginny walked faster in fear of what might have happen to Hermione. As she approached she started to feel the temperature rise. '_No Hermione don't_' Ginny thought. Through the storm she could he a light but as she grew near she realized it was Hermione.

'_She's losing control too.' _thought Ginny. "Hermione control yourself!" Ginny yelled to her. Hermione turned to Ginny and Ginny gasped. Hermione face was cut and bruised and had blood over it. Her eyes were black, and when she looked to Draco his eyes were black also well. They seemed as if they both were lost inside themselves and had let their elemental side take control.

Ginny had ran back to Blaise. "We have to go get Dumbledore, their both out of it and won't listen. Hurry before anyone comes out of the Great Hall."

Blaise nodded and Ginny release the earth from their feet as they took off toward the doors. They opened the Great Hall doors and the wind began to blow them farther open . Blaise and Ginny using all their might plus a little of Ginny's elemental powers were able to close them All eyes in the hall turned to them and whispers began to break out. Blaise turn and cast a spell to keep the doors from opening unless the spell was removed.

Ginny didn't waste any time she ran up to the staff table and to Dumbledore. Blaise quickly followed. Harry and Ron rose from their seat and ran to Ginny's side.

"Miss Weasley what has happen to you?" asked Dumbledore, the hall silent all wanting to hear what Ginny had to say.

"Professor its..." Ginny started but was cut off by a bang against the Great Hall doors. "Professor we have to stop them."

"Stop who Miss Weasley?" asked Dumbledore and another banged was heard. All heads turn to Ginny.

"They'll kill each other." Ginny said. "I tried to stop them, we both did but they won't listen." Ginny said as she fell to her knees. Blaise took this as a sign to take over.

"Headmaster we can't talk about it here, we must stop them and then explain it in a more private place." Blaise said calmly. Dumbledore nodded and rose from his chair.

"Everyone will stay in the Great Hall if you even attempt to follow or leave the halls you will have detention for the remainder of your years." He said in the most powerful voice he could muster, making sure everyone knew the consequences. "Professors watch them, do not leave the hall no matter what. Snape I will need you."

They nodded and Dumbledore and Snape whipped out their wands and started to walk towards the doors. Blaise pick up Ginny and Ginny thanked him. Ron sent Blaise a dirty look but he know he shouldn't say anything. Ginny and Blaise followed Dumbledore and Snape to the doors. Dumbledore casted open the doors and they exited, and shut them tightly behind them.

Dumbledore looked upon the sight in front of him and gasped. "I don't believe." he breathed. "Severus, you have to put Mister Malfoy to sleep, I'll handle Miss Granger." Snape nodded and then mummer the sleeping charm and Draco fill from the air and Snape ran over to catch him. "Mister Zabini I need you to catch Miss granger okay?" Blaise nodded and then Dumbledore with a flick of his wand had cast Hermione unconscious. Blaise quickly ran over and caught her.

"Both Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy are hurt badly." said Dumbledore. "We will need to get Madam Pomfrey and I'm sure Mister Potter and Mister Weasley will be concerned about you and Miss Granger." The rest of them nodded. "I don't think it will be best if anyone saw them. Severus you and Mister Zabini will take them to the hospital wing, Miss Weasley you can come with me."

Snape Blaise took off towards the hospital wing and Ginny and Dumbledore turned to enter the hall.

"Miss Weasley I trust you and Mister Zabini will tell me everything when we are in a more private place." Dumbledore said as he opened the doors. Ginny looked up at him and quickly looked away before nodding her head. They walked down the Great Hall along side one another and soon they were at the staff table. "Pomfrey, I need your assistant with two students, it is of great importance. One student is hurt more severely than the other but both seem to have been injured a great deal."

Madam Pomfrey rose from the table and rushed off towards the hospital wing. Dumbledore following her out almost as quickly as she left. Ginny feeling the stare on her began to head to the Griffindor table. Harry and Ron stood quickly and Ron embrace Ginny as she approached.

"Ginny, are you okay? What happened? Ron asked, his eyes filled with concern. Harry looked over to Ginny as well awaiting answers. Ron let go of Ginny and took a step back giving her room to breath.

"We have to go you guys, Hermione is in the hospital wing and is hurt badly." said Ginny. Ron eyes lite up with even more concern. "Come I'll explain when we get there."

The trio then made their way out of the Great Hall. As they walked down the corridor Ginny could feel Harry and Ron's eyes on the back of her head and she could sense the worry. She quicken her pace not really wanted to spend much more time alone with them. They would just worry about her and she wasn't the one they should be worried about. After all Hermione was the one laying in the Hospital wing wounded.

The trio opened up the door to the wing and Blaise meet them at the door. He flashed a reassuring smile to Ginny as he lead them over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled at Harry and Ron but both just returned it with a frown. Ginny stayed beside Blaise well Harry and Ron stood near Dumbledore.

"So, where is she? Where is Hermione?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked over to Ginny before nodding towards a curtain covered bed. "Can we see her?" Ginny also looked to Dumbledore for his answer, Dumbledore nodded. Ron was the first over to the bed and he slowly pulled back the curtain. He and Harry both gasped at the sight before them.

Hermione laid on the bed, blood did not cover her any more but her cuts were still as big as ever. She had burn marks all over her robe and her uniform was all most completely ruined. Her hair was all over the place and it was a slightly darker than before. When Ginny noticed her robes she figured they must have been burned while she was 'flamed up' so to speak.

"What happened to her?" asked Harry looking over to Dumbledore for answers tears trailing down his face. "Who did this to her?"

"Mister Potter, I assure you that Miss Granger will be okay but we can not release any information on what happened to her, for we are not quite sure our selves." Dumbledore said. "But we will do everything in our power to find out what happened."

"How could this happen?" asked Ron "How can a student be attacked inside of Hogwarts? We are supposed to be safe."

"I will ask you to calm down Mister Weasley or you will have to leave." said Dumbledore "Miss Granger needs her rest and what happen was under certain circumstances that I can not say but you all are safe here."

Ginny looked over at Blaise and mouthed the words 'where is Draco?'. Blaise pointed over at the bed across from Hermione and Ginny looked over there. "Headmaster can I go see Draco?" Ginny asked. A frown appeared on Ron's face.

"Malfoy? What do you want with Malfoy?" Ron yelled as his face growing red with anger. "Is he in here too?"

"Mister Weasley I have already asked you once to lower your voice, I think its best if you come back tomorrow when Miss Granger is rested." said Dumbledore. Ron opened his mouth to protest but Harry grabbed Ron's arm and began to drag him towards the door and out of the Wing.

"I think it best Professor if I go with Ron." admitted Harry. "Come on Ron lets go." Shutting the door behind them.

"Miss Weasley if you still want to go see Mister Malfoy you and Mister Zabini are welcome to do so, but I would advise you to keep it down. Him and Miss Granger need to get some rest." Dumbledore said walking to the door. He turned around and smiled at Ginny. "I do expect all of you to meet me in my office at noon tomorrow." Ginny nodded and Blaise agreed and Dumbledore exited the room.

"So..." started Blaise looking over at Ginny. "What a day. Both are friends are in the hospital wing and we have to sit here and baby sit them." Looking back down at Draco.

Draco had burns and several cuts all over him. The winds were to out of control for his body to take them at that speed, just yet. He had burns on his arms and several on his chest but his chest wounds were being healed by the potion he was given. Some of his scar would be there for a while though even though most were healed.

"I know, I just wish their was a way to get Hermione and Draco to at least act civil towards one another." replied Ginny. " Ever time their around each other, they at each others throats." Blaise put his hand under his chin thinking. He looked over to Hermione from draco and them back to Draco. A smirk appeared on his face and began to grow.

"I have it." whispered Blaise. "Tomorrow Hermione and Draco are going to spend a little quality time with one another. Whether they'll do it willingly or not."

A/n Well there it is. I'm sorry for the long update but I had it written I just couldn't posted it because something was up with the computer. Anyway Read and Review. please and Thanks! Oh, wait thanks or the reviews and I hope for some more. So don't forget to Review...naw you won't forget. Oh yeah Happy New Years!lol even thought its a little late.lol


	6. Chapter 6

The Power Of Four

The Power Of Four

**The Power Of Four**

A/n Here it is chapter 6. Well don't really have much to say, just read and review, the usual.

Disclaimer: (grumbles) I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Draco Malfoy. (Smiles) But I do own a new set of Characters you don't recognize. Yep, that's right I finally own something just not Harry Potter (frowns). All Jk's characters not mine, so don't sue because you aren't getting anything.

Chapter 6: Alone Time

"So let me get this right Zabini, we're going to force Hermione and Draco to spend a whole day with each other?" asked Ginny, Blaise nodded and Ginny sighed. "Do you really think it will work?"

"Of course I do, my plans always work." Blaise replied rather smugly. He smirked and pulled out a piece of parchment from his school bag. "Look here's the plan" pointing down to the parchment with several note bullets. "Step one: We first have to tell Dumbledore the truth about what happen and what we can do– All four of us. Step two: Trap Hermione and Draco in the Room of Requirement. For this step I think we will need a little help from the old fool." Ginny frowned at Blaise reference to Dumbledore as 'The old fool'. Blaise saw this and continued. "Next We will need a boggart or two or three depending on how powerful you think they are. Again we will need Dumbledore's help with this as well. I'm sure he will be willing to help since this sort of would put an end to one of the biggest rivalries in the school" Ginny nodded knowing how right Blaise truly was.

Everyone knew that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy had hated each other since first year and anyone who argued that would be shipped off to a home for the mentally ill. Everyone knew why Draco and Hermione hated each other. It was so obvious. Draco hated Hermione because she beat him in almost everything they did, whether it was how had the higher marks, or who had the most friends. The only thing he could possibly beat her in was who had the most money and Draco knew Hermione could care less about how rich she was so it was no point in even attempting to taunt her about it, but that still didn't stop him from taunting Weasley.

Hermione on the other hand didn't just hate Draco, she loathed him. Draco Malfoy stood for everything she was fighting against, everything she hated about the world. She hated how he had such a big head. She hated how he was so pompous. She hated all of his little smart remarks. She hated how he thought he was so high and mighty. She especially hated how he calls her mudblood and acted as if she was less than dirt. The only thing Hermione would ever say she dare liked about Malfoy was his intelligent; she could never deny the boy that he was smart. But the one thing she absolutely loved about Draco Malfoy was the feeling of her fist connecting with his face, yes it was one of the best feelings she had ever had.

"I still don't get why we need the boggarts." replied Ginny. "Why do we need them anyway?"

"We will use them to make Hermione and Draco face their worst fears." Blaise said, Ginny made to interrupt but Blaise quickly continued. "They won't be able to face them by their selves so they will be forced to work together."

"And what if they refuse to work with each other?" asked Ginny. "And they don't figure out that they are boggarts in time?"

"Well, I didn't think of that but if it came to that than I guess they'll be in trouble than."

"So we won't step in to help them?"

"Nope, and besides Hermione and Draco are smart it won't take them long to figure out that they are really boggarts and not the real deal."

"Okay, I guess it's a plan then." sighed Ginny "Let's go get the two and go meet up with Dumbledore".

"So I have great news McGonagall." smiled Dumbledore. "I have confirmed the identity of the new four."

"Oh really and how did you accomplish that?" asked McGonagall. "We have only been searching for a little over a week now."

"Do your remember when I took that visit to Diagon Alley? Well I stopped by and visited one of my closest friends." said Dumbledore pausing. "I asked her if she could hold on to these books for me incase someone came looking for information , I told her that four young witches and wizards might come looking for the books soon and if they did it was of great importance that she get their names."

"Oh so she sent you the names?" asked McGonagall. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Not yet, but when they arrive this afternoon than I'll be sure." said Dumbledore.

"So how do you know?"

"Oh over the pass two days the four have attracted a bit of my attention."

"So who are they?"

"Well first I'll tell you how I found them." replied Dumbledore the twinkle in his eye bigger than ever. " First sign I saw to notify me that one of the four was here at Hogwarts was when Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy were arguing I noticed that as Miss Granger anger grew the temperature in the room had would also increase. But I thought it just a coincidence that had happened until I saw Miss Granger's eyes."

"Her eyes Albus? What of them?"

"They were blood shot red Minerva, like they were burning with an inner hate. So strong yet so beautiful, it was rather amazing ..."

"Besides the fact that another student was in danger." cut in McGonagall.

Dumbledore laughed and continued "yes besides the fact that younger Mister Malfoy was in danger. This brings me to the next matter. Yesterday I discover the other three."

"Well then who are they?" puffed McGonagall getting rather irritated by Dumbledore's stalling. A brown owl flew in and land on Albus's desk. Dumbledore retrieved the letter and read it before replying with a quick thank you and giving the owl a treat. Dumbledore smiled and looked up to her.

"The four are Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger, Mister Zabini, and Miss Weasley."

"Oh Merlin help us..."

Hermione sat up in her hospital bed. Her head was throbbing and she could not recall why. All she remembered was begging Ginny not to make her have to go get Malfoy and Zabini. After that every thing else was a blur. She looked down to her uniform and saw all the cuts and burns. _'Oh Merlin what happened to me?_' thought Hermione.

"Oi Granger over here." called Draco to Hermione. Hermione turned and a couple of beds down was Draco. He had been moved over to make more room now that he had healed. He also had cuts and burns on his uniform but his was more cut than hers and hers was more burnt than his. "So... how did you get here?"

Hermione looked at Malfoy in question, she didn't know how she got here and she was going to ask him but I guess that idea just went down the drain. By the look of thing what ever happen to her he had also endured. "I don't know Malfoy but what ever happen to me I'm guessing happened to you." she concluded by pointing down to his uniform. Draco nodded and got up from his bed and walk over to Hermione. He sat down on her bed and she made a little extra room for him to sit.

"You know usually I don't sit so close to your kind but today I'll make an exception." smirked Draco. Hermione didn't know it that was a compliment or an insult but knowing Malfoy it was an insult. She fumed and made a face.

"And what kind is that?" she asked ready to punch that smirk off his face. He always had to ruin something. _'and here I thought we were about to have a civil conversation, I guess not' _sighed Hermione.

Draco smiled, _'just like Granger to take it the wrong way'_. "You know your kind." said Draco just toying with Hermione. Hermione made a childish face and puffed again. She was turning a little red in the face and around her ears. _'Granger really does look cute when she makes that face'_ Draco face twisted up in disgust. _'whoa there Draco get yourself together this is Granger here, Hermione muggleborn Granger.'_

"What exactly is my kind Malfoy?" asked Hermione tightening her fist and cracking her knuckles. Draco smiled before replying

"Bookworm of course." Hermione began to calm down and Draco started to snicker. He smiled at Hermione again and asked "what did you think I was implying?" Hermione laughed a little before replying.

"Anyway I resent that, I'm not a bookworm." said Hermione "I just like to read."

"Right you're not a bookworm and we don't have elemental powers." said Draco.

"Well I guess that means Hermione's a book worm." laughed a voice at the door. Draco and Hermione turned to see Ginny and Blaise at the door laughing. "What up with you two, why are you guys so close? Asked Blaise

"Yeah just the other night you two were ready to kill each other" said Ginny. This earned some confused looks from Draco and Hermione. Hermione looked over to Ginny puzzled. She didn't recall much of the night before or even seeing Malfoy for more than a couple of minutes.

"Gin what do you mean the other night?" questioned Hermione. "I don't recall much of the previous night. Well except me going to get Malfoy from the slytherin table and Zabini not being there.

"So you're saying you don't remember at all?" asked Blaise he then looked over to Draco who also wore a confessed look. "Draco you don't remember either?" Draco and Hermione shook their head obviously Blaise and Ginny knew something they didn't and it was making them rather uncomfortable. Blaise quickly grabbed Ginny and pulled her to the side.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Blaise. Ginny nodded.

"Yeah that if we don't tell them what happen than it will be way easier to get them to act civil towards one another."

"Yep exactly." Blaise smiled and turned back to a confessed Hermione and Draco.

"So what happened yesterday and why are we in the hospital wing?" asked Draco. "I don't remember much either, all I remember is Granger coming to get us and we were going somewhere together."

"Oh yeah we were going to Potions." said Blaise. "We had to make an anti-depression potion. Snape dismissed class early because of the potion taking about 5 hour to cool and told us we would test them tomorrow."

"That still doesn't explain what happened to make us look like this." said Hermione pointing down to the apparel.

"Wait wait, let me finished Hermione." replied Blaise "No need to rush." Hermione huffed again and folded her arms Draco noticed this and started to laugh a bit. _'Granger can act like a child sometimes.'_ thought Draco. "Okay like a was saying so Snape asked me and Draco to say after class because he had to give us some information about personal matters and you had to ask him question about some potion. Can't remember what at the moment but it might come back later." sighed Blaise. Everyone nodding he was an excellent liar and he could tell he was easily fooling Hermione and Draco. Ginny even seem to be believing a little bit as well, giving looks playing her part in the lie.

"So that's when I show up. I was with Hagrid and Snape needed some fire pixies to use with the fourth years next week and Hagrid asked if I could take them to him." Ginny paused to think up a bit more trying not to pause to long she quickly continued. "So when I entered the room I tripped over a stool and fell. The cage that kept the pixies in there had opened when it hit the ground and the pixies began to attack you guys."

Blaise looked over at Ginny. He was shocked. Her lie actually went perfectly in the story. She must have thought quickly and pixies, fire pixies none the less, would be an excellent solution to the injuries. Blaise smirked over at Ginny and nodded for her to continue.

"So that when Snape whipped out his wand and casted an immobilizing spell on them. We all thought that they were all locked a way but one had managed to avoid the spell." said Ginny. "He fired a fire spell at you Hermione and that's when Draco jump in the way to save you."

"He did what?" asked a shocked Hermione and Blaise.

"I did what?" yelled an even more shocked Draco. Ginny nudged Blaise to make him recover.

"Yeah, you did Draco." said Blaise. "You saved the Gryffindor princess from the big bad fire pixie."

"Oh." said Draco he looked over at Hermione how quickly looked a way. Not knowing if she should thank Malfoy or say nothing.

"Um..." Hermione started. "Thanks."

Draco was surprised he hadn't expected her to actually thank him. "um yeah I guess that's what..." stopping not knowing if he should call Hermione and him friends. He decided against it so he wouldn't freak her out or anything. "us elementals do, we have each others back."

Blaise and Ginny smiled at each other. Their plan was working and it hadn't even fully gotten in motion yet. Blaise leaned closer to Ginny. "Why do you suppose Draco is being civil towards Hermione?"

"I don't know Blaise" whispered Ginny. "But let's just hope it continues this way for the rest of the night." Ginny nodded in agreement and stood up from the bed she had sat down on while they were telling the story.

"You guys I think we should go see Dumbledore now." Ginny said. She then turned to Blaise and said "Blaise you might want to go tell Dumbledore that Hermione and Draco are awake and tell him of the recent developments before we get there. I'll stay here and wait for them to change." Blaise nodded fully understanding what she meant by 'recent developments'. He stood and walked out of the Wing to go talk to Dumbledore.

"So you two need to change out of those clothes." said Ginny. Draco stood and walked over to Ginny. Hermione stood but winced from the pain that shoot through her entire body and collapsed back down with a groan. She began to coughed violently and she grabbed her stomach and let out another groan.

"Sweet Merlin, you alright there Granger?" asked Malfoy walking back to Hermione side. Ginny had rushed over as well.

"Merlin, can you walk?" asked Ginny. "Do you want us to get Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione shook her head. She would be fine; she just needed to get use to the idea of standing up. Hermione sat up on the bed and a flash of pain went across her face. She winced again and held on tighter to her stomach.

"Where does it hurt Granger?" asked Malfoy.

Hermione doubled over again and she moaned "It hurts everywhere!" Ginny put her hands on Hermione shoulders trying to keep her still. Draco walked back over to his bed and grabbed his wand from his bed stand. He ran back over and told Ginny to keep her still or he might miss. Ginny nodded.

Hermione eyes widen when Draco pointed his wand at her. "Malfoy what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"I'm going to help you." he replied. "Now stay still Granger and this want hurt a bit." Draco murmured an incantation and a white light shot from his wand. Hermione breathing began to slowly return to normal. She released her grip on her stomach and sighed in relief.

"What was that?" Hermione asked closing her eyes.

"It's a pain reliever spell." said Draco. "I use them at home a lot. It won't heal the wounds but it will stop the pain." Hermione nodded, she was glad it would work for now, because the pain she felt was horrible. She felt like she had been hit by a tornado.

"Your pretty good with healing spell Draco." stated Ginny. "Where did you learn them?"

"My god father taught me, he thinks they will be useful with the war and all." said Draco. Ginny replied with an oh and looked at her watch. She assumed when they got up to Dumbledore's office Blaise would have already enlighten on their plan. She looked over at Hermione who had stood from where she had been sitting and now was standing next to Draco. Hermione whispered a quick thank you before they changed and started heading toward Dumbledore's office.

"So you understand why we are doing this professor?" asked Blaise. Dumbledore nodded and pace his interlaced hands under his chin.

"I fully understand Mister Zabini and I will help in every way I can." said Dumbledore. "If Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy continue to bicker the way they do, I fear we may not win the war."

Blaise nodded, he figured that with their new found gifts they would become the lights ultimate weapon but the only thing bothering him was what would happen if their fathers found out. He knew that they would be forced to serve the Dark Lord and if it came down to it they would have to kill Hermione and Ginny. That was if the Dark lord wouldn't try to force them to fight along side him as well.

"Headmaster, Ginny and the others should be arriving shortly." said Blaise. "I think you have something important to tell all of us, am I correct?" Dumbledore smiled, he was not very close to Blaise but Blaise attitude was that similar to a younger version of him. He spoke clear, proud and with a purpose. Dumbledore could tell he would make a great leader some day.

"Yes, you are correct Mister Zabini." said Dumbledore "And as soon as the others arrive the meeting shall truly began." There was knock on his door. "See there they are now. Come in." Ginny, Hermione and Draco came in and took a seat. Each of them greeting Dumbledore before taking their seat on the three sits next to Blaise. "Now that you all are here we can begin our discussion. As you all know I know of you rare gifts. But I would like you all to still give me a brief demonstration."

Everyone nodded. Hermione looked over at Ginny, who looked over at Draco who then looked over at Blaise. Blaise sighed "Alright you bloody babies, I'll go first." Blaise stood up from his seat and summoned a goblet. He mutters "Aqueous" and water began to fill the cup. Blaise took in a deep breath and raised his hand above the cup. He swooped his hand in a downward movement then back up and the water followed his command. He raised his other and began to slowly wriggle his fingers. The water began to dance back and forth in his hands.

"Excellent Mister Zabini." complimented Dumbledore. Blaise smirked and sat down. He had been practicing. "Miss Weasley, if you will." Ginny rose from her seat. She walked over to one of Dumbledore's flowers. It was small and looked new. She placed her hand over the flower and it began to grow. "Thank you Miss Weasley, I've had that plant for a year now and it just wouldn't grow." Dumbledore chuckled. Ginny smiled and took her seat.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. Draco whispered" Go head Granger, save the best for last." Hermione rolled her eyes but stood anyway. Dumbledore looked at Hermione intensely hopping she would not do anything dangerous or destructive but with fire as an element what could she do?

Hermione closed her eyes. Draco said save the best for last and Hermione was determined to show them that he was far from the best. She extended her arm to Dumbledore, her palm outstretched toward him. The other elemental gave her a weird look thinking she was going to throw a fireball at Dumbledore. She breathed in and then back out. She brought her hand back to her side, tightening her fist.

Ginny looked at Hermione puzzlingly. "What wrong Hermione?" Hermione shook her head and flung her fore arms out and open her hands in jerking moment as she did it but nothing happen.

(A/n Think Warren Peace from Sky High or Ted from NBC's Heroes)

"Is there something wrong Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore. Hermione shook her head again. She extended her arms out to her side again and this time only flung one. Hermione began to sweat and sighed in frustration. She gritted her teeth and attempted again. This time however her forearm burst in to flames and she smiled. She extended her arm again to show Dumbledore.

Draco gasped._ 'Just like Granger to show off.' Draco thought. _Ginny and Dumbledore both smiled. Dumbledore began to applause and said "Excellent Miss Granger, for a moment there I thought something was wrong." Hermione put out the fire and walked over to her chair with a very smug look on her face.

"Go ahead Malfoy, like you said we were saving the best for last." Hermione joked. Draco sneered and then glared at her before standing up. Draco placed his hand to his chin thinking of a way to out do Hermione. He had to admit it Granger was learning fast, but him being a Malfoy would have to learn faster.

Draco snapped one of his fingers and said "I got it." He smirked and placed his hand on Dumbledore's desk. He slowly began to raise his hand and dancing under it was a mini hurricane. Dumbledore raised an eye brow at this and Hermione began to giggle a little. _'If Malfoy thinks his mini hurricane is impressive than he must be dreaming.' thought Hermione. _He began to spin his finger above it and it began to spin faster. It spun over the papers that were on Dumbledore's desk and blow them to the floor.

"Okay Mister Malfoy that is enough." said Dumbledore flicking his wand making all his papers pile back on his desk.

Draco frowned "but Professor, I didn't even get to the good part."Draco whined_. _He hadn't even gotten to the good part and Dumbledore was cutting his demonstration short.

"I'm sorry to cut you short Mr. Malfoy but we do not have all evening." said Dumbledore. "And I have other matters to attend to with you all. You all are advancing rather quickly but I feel that you will advance faster with some help. I have called in a favor and it took sometime to get in touch with them but you will have four trainers. Each of you will have your own individual trainer and they will assist you in learning how to control and harness your complete power."

"But Professor how are normal witches and wizards going to help us control our elemental powers?" asked Hermione.

"Miss Granger I never said they would be normal witches and wizards, now did I?" replied Dumbledore. Hermione shook her head. Dumbledore was right he had never said that they were regular witches and wizards heck he didn't any say that they were wizards.

"So who will be training us professor?" asked Ginny with a confessed look on her face. Dumbledore smiled and stood up from his desk.

"Don't worry Miss Weasley, you lot will be in good hands." Dumbledore replied leading them to the door. "Now if you will excuse me." He said as he gently shoved them out the door.

"Well that was interesting to say the least." said Ginny, the others nodded in agreement and Ginny sent Blaise a secret gesture, to indicate that Operation: Lovebirds. Blaise raised his eyebrows and nodded, he had understood Ginny's secret message clearly. Blaise clapped his h ands together and walked a little ahead of the others.

"You know I think we should all go to the Room of Requirement. I mean that would be the safest place for us to get any training done." Suggested Blaise and he continued to walk backwards. The other seeing nothing really wrong with the idea quickly agreed and began heading for the Room Of Requirement. "You know I think me and Ginny should head to the kitchen to get something to eat just in case we get hungry." Ginny

gave Blaise the that-was-the-best-you-could-think-of look but then quickly followed suite.

"Yeah I think it would be best if you two headed down with out us. No need for all of us to go down there to get snacks." Said Ginny. Hermione and Draco looking from one another Hermione sent Draco an encouraging smile before nodded over to Ginny. The group split up and went their separate ways. Hermione and Draco going down the ROR corridor and Blaise and Ginny secretly trailing behind them. Blaise had already set up the room so all Ginny and Blaise had to do was go into the door at the far end of the corridor. Hermione and Draco paced outside the door for two minutes before the door appeared and they walked in.

Blaise and Ginny taking this as the perfect time to slip into the door down the hall both doors disappearing as the shut. Hermione look around at the space in the room, it was much like it had been for the DA meetings but much larger and had a massive pool in the corner and in another a small rocky like region. Which Hermione concluded was for Blaise and Ginny to practice. Draco looked over to where it was a small sitting area near a fireplace in a lone corner in the front of the room, so if they were to be taking breaks during training. Draco looked over to Hermione who noticed the seat area and then walked over to the couch. Hermione followed.

"So...Malfoy." Hermione started feeling a bit uneasy being alone around him after hearing he saved her. But Draco wasn't listening to her his attention was on the smoke coming from the other side of the room. Draco's eyebrows went up and he sent a look to Hermione. Hermione noticed as well and said "What do you suppose that is?"

"I don't..."Draco said but the rest was drown out. Hermione eyes grow wide in fear. Ginny watching from the enchanted one way mirror concluded that Blaise must have let the boggarts out. Hermione reached for her wand and casted_ lumous_.

"Malfoy!!" she called spinning around searching for him. "Malfoy, this isn't funny, where are you?" Hermione heard a ruffle from behind her and quickly turned around. "No!"

"What's the matter mudblood, surprised to see me?" he says his dark eyes never leaving Hermione's. Dolohov smirked as he began walking closer to her. "How have you been doing? I would have thought that curse would have killed you but I guess you were stronger than I thought." taking more steps toward her and raising his wand. "But I pretty sure I can fix my mistakes. _Avada Kedrara_!" Hermione stood there motionless, as if glued to the ground beneath her. Ginny stood of the other side of Blaise screaming to Hermione to move but she couldn't hear her.

"Blaise we have to do something!" yelled Ginny grabbing Blaise's forearm.

"Just wait Ginny, she'll be fine" said Blaise not really believing it either. Just as the green jet of light reached her she was knock to the ground with a humph and something heavy falling down on top of her too.

"Watch it Hermione, do you want to get yourself killed!" said Draco helping her up. Blaise and Ginny sighed loud and released the breath they unknowingly had been holding.

"Oh but Draco saving mudbloods? Do you want to get yourself killed?" Draco looked up recognizing his father's voice. Lucius smirked and continued "Surely I have taught you better than that." Draco tensed and tightened his hold on his wand. "But I see I will have to re-teach it to you the hard way_. Crucio_!!" Draco kneeled down waiting for the spell to hit, knowing all too well his punishment from past experiences.

Hermione jumped in front of him and yelled "_Protego!!_ Malfoy what are you doing? Get up" She pulled at him to get him from the floor but he wouldn't budge.

"See you little mudblood, he knows his place." Lucius said while he and Dolohov walked closer to her. "now you and my filthy blood traitor son will pay." They raised their wands at Draco and Hermione.

_'What do I do? If I use my elemental magic than Voldemort will find out, but if I don't we will be killed. I can't take them by myself.' thought Hermione._ She knew it was only one thing to do, she had to use her elemental magic. She didn't know how two deatheaters had got into the school, but she didn't really have time to think. '_Wait, how did they get into the school, and why only two of them? Wait I got it! They're...'_

"Beg mudblood, _Crucio!!"_ yelled Dolohov, Hermione was then over whelmed with pain. She doubled over and collapsed to her knees. Draco stood up from the ground.

"Stop it!! You hurting her!" yelled Draco pointing his wand a Dolohov. "Leave her alone!" His eyes growing dark again. Hermione saw this and whimpered because of the pain.

"Draco don't waste your energy. Their not real." yelled Hermione coughing a little "Their Boggarts!!" Ginny jumped into Blaise arms behind the glass, she had hoped one of them would figure it out sooner or she feared something might happen to them. Draco looked down to Hermione and yelled at the boggart of his father "_Ridiculous" _His father hunched back and grow a long Santa like beard and huge beer gut and his hair began to fall out. Draco quickly turned to do the same to Dolohov but was stopped when he heard Hermione cast the spell herself. Dolohov skin began to pale and his nose became thinner, his hair dirty hair lengthening and his Deatheaters robes change into a tight glittered outfit. This made him look more like the Muggle American pop star Michael Jackson than a fearful Deatheaters.

Hermione casted the spell to locked them away in the cabinet near the fire place. She then raised her hands and summoned a huge fireball and launched it at the cabinet, blasting it and the boggarts to dust. Ginny and Blaise began to dance around the other side of the mirror, well Ginny more than Blaise. Their plan had walked even if it did almost fail, it worked! Now all Blaise and Ginny had to do was sit back and wait for Hermione and Draco to chat it up with each other but that was only if the two didn't overreact the situations. How can you not over react when you have just faced two boggart Deatheaters and one of the three unforgivable curses?

Draco walked over to Hermione as she collapsed on the couch.

"You alright Granger?" asked Draco taking a sit next to her. "I'm sorry I didn't react quicker. I shouldn't have had to be protected like that." Hermione looked up at Draco. Never had she heard him apologize and for such a feeble thing. She hadn't expect him to apologize for being scared; even if he would never admit it to Hermione she saw the fear.

"You don't have to apologize to me, I'm okay. I don't think the curse is as powerful from boggarts, in fact the worst it will probably do is leave me with a headache." Hermione says looking at Draco. Draco not sure whether Hermione was okay or not moved closer to her. "Does your father hit you often?" she asked suddenly. Draco a little taken back with drew a little from Hermione and casted his head down. Not really sure it he should tell her so he remained silent. Hermione noticing Draco silence only nods her head.

"That's okay; you don't have to tell me Malfoy." She says. Draco looks up. He imagined Hermione being the know-it-all that she is to press the matter more but by her response he knew she wasn't going to press it any further.

"That DeathEater Dolohov, how do you know him Granger?" his question came just as suddenly as her's had. Hermione placed a hand over her heart and brought it back down.

"Last year, when we went to the Minster to save Sirius we had a run in with some Deatheaters." Hermione says pausing. "I was being careless. When Dolohov attacked Neville, I think it was Neville it's still hard to remember what happened; I only put a silencing charm on him. I completely forgot about non verbal spells, and before I knew it a dark red jet of light was headed for me and I was on the ground." She unknowingly placed her hand back to her chest while talking. Draco was speech less, he had known that they had went to the Minster for his cousin but never did he think any of them had gotten injured , more or less cursed. "They said I had been lucky to survive that had it been verbal I would have died." Draco only response was a head nod.

He didn't imagine Hermione to be as strong as she was. He should have known after all the years of bickering and recent events. She was stronger than him, maybe not physically but definitely mentally and emotionally. The silence filled the room again, not the awkward silence but the silence both of them know the other needed.

"He does, you know... beat me often." Draco says causing Hermione to look up. She hadn't expected Draco to say that after dropping the subject early." He beats my mother too. It makes me so angry knowing what he does to her. I'm stronger than she is, I can deal with it but she's so fragile. I just wish I could do something about it." Draco shakes his head sadly tightening his fist. Hermione sat silently waiting for him to continue. "I have the power to but don't want to risk us being discovered by Voldemort by using them."

"Malfoy you could always go to Dumbledore." Hermione suggested. "Dumbledore could help you and your mother." Hermione waited for Draco to answer. Ginny and Blaise feeling that maybe this conversation was getting a little too deep for them to be spying on the two quickly re-chanted the mirror so they could neither see nor hear what the two were saying or doing.

"I don't think so Granger, Dumbledore might be of some assistance later but he can't do anything now." said Draco. Hermione frowned; she really hoped Draco would consider seeking Dumbledore's help. If not for him for his mother. Draco seeing Hermione frown said quickly "But I will consider talking to him about it in the near future." Hermione smiled; at least he will consider it. Draco smiled over at Hermione as well, which took her a little bit of guard. She had never seen Draco smile before, smirk maybe but smile never.

'_He has a nice smile. It's looks good on him' thought Hermione_

'_I've never seen her smile at me. Why do I feel like I've done something for her? When she was the one to help me. She has a nice smile; I wish she would smile at me more. '_

They remained silent again, just looking at one another. Hermione hadn't stopped smiling while Draco sat with a small grin on his face.

"Malfoy?" Hermione said getting Draco's attention. "Why don't you smile more? I know being in your situation there isn't many things to smile about, but you have a nice smile." Draco was a little taken back.

'_She thinks I have a nice smile...Why am I acting like such a dork? A lot of girls say I have a nice smile...well they say I have a sexy smirk but are they not the same thing?_ _What makes Granger so different?' Draco thought with a confused dream like expression._

"I...don't really know." said Draco, not really sure why he didn't smile as much as the Gryffindor before him did. He had been though so much that he only smiled at the most joyful of things and only around his closest friends and then that was rarely often. "I guess I really don't have much to smile about." Hermione shook her head knowingly. In Draco's position she was even sure if she would smile much either.

"I understand where you coming from Malfoy."

"Granger? How come you don't smile much around me?" Draco asked not rely expected an answer, knowing the reason behind her delayed answer. Hermione forehead crinkled up a bit and she sighed.

"You don't give me many things to smile at. Before we found out about our powers you had done nothing but ridicule me, You were a git. Even the other day we got into a row. Which may have been just name calling but it seems every time we are in the same room you feel the need to make a mockery of my existence." Hermione stopped before continuing. "Today as weird as this my sound, I enjoyed this time with you. Besides the whole boggart DeathEater thing, you really opened up to me and that shows that you are maturing on some levels. Today you have been nothing less of a gentleman to me today except when I had to show you up in Dumbledore's office." They both shared at laugh at this.

Draco stopped in between their laughing and said "Yeah but had I got to finish I would have easily shown you up."

"Yeah whatever Malfoy, but I'll guess will never know." said Hermione rolling her eyes and laughing.

"Draco, its Draco. Malfoy remains me of my father." Hermione was a little taken back from his response. She had expected him to say something a long the lines of 'oh yeah let see about that' or 'I would have whipped the floor with your trick' but never what he has said.

"Okay, Malfoy, its Draco from now on, but only if you agree to call me Hermione." Hermione looked up at him. He smiled and nodded. "Or the mudblood, know-it-book-worm, or beaver." Draco laughed at the last one.

"Oh come on Hermione take away the good ones. What else am I supposed to call you?"

"Hermione just Hermione." She said with a smile.

'_There goes that smile again. That makes three times today... not that I'm counting or anything. I just happen to notice how pretty she looks when she is smiling.' thought Draco his smile still playing on his face._

"_He did it again. That makes three times today, I'm not counting if that's what you think, I just have to keep a record. Draco doesn't smile often and when he does its rare, especially around me.' thought Hermione with another sigh._

_Well I guess I'll end it right there. They didn't exactly fall in love but no they have a more understanding of each other. Hmm...later in the story should I have them found out about what really happen that day or should I just keep them in the dark? Either way they have to find out about their elemental state, it's a key part in the story._


End file.
